Danny McLain after the honeymoon
by Kixen
Summary: Danny is back with in amity with his wife, but Ember has been keeping a secret from Danny. One that will impact his and his families lives. What is it? Read to find out. Rated T Don't like don't read. To understand this read Danny Mclain and it's sequal.
1. Calling a truce

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Danny Mclain after the honeymoon

(AN: For those reading this to fully understand this read Danny Mclain and Danny Mclain the honeymoon. Also once this is over there will not be a sequal so don't beg me for one!)

Ember's Realm eight weeks later

"Danny I have something I need to tell that is extremely important." Ember said in a nervous voice.

"Ember you don't sound like yourself. Where is the confident Rock Diva that I am proud to call my wife?" Danny said hoping he could help her find her courage.

"Ok Danny, I hope you don't hate me because of this, but I am pregnant Danny with your baby." Ember said with a nervous smile.

"You are what? Oh my god." Danny said just before he fainted.

Danny came to about ten minutes later with Ember on top of him with a smile on her face.

"Ember I had the... No Danny it wasn't a dream, I am pregnant with your child, oh and Danny our baby is going to be a girl and a pure ghost." Ember said cutting Danny off.

"Ember I could never hate you as you are my Dancing Flame I will always love you, But oh my god, I can't believe it. I am going to be a father. Oh no this isn't good, I haven't even finished high school, not to mention I am a grade behind. How am I suppose to support a child?" Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry about it, unlike the human realm you don't need a job or money as my realm has a self replenishing food supply, and anything else needed depending on what I ask it for. So all I really need from you is to be a good father for our daughter when she is born." Ember said in a calm tone.

"This is great and all, but it is still a lot to absorb. My god in nine months I am going to be a father." Danny said only for Ember to frown.

"Danny for ghosts it is slightly different. Since she won't have a solid human body like you, she will just be the the combination of our genetics DNA, and our ghost powers along with some neither of us have. Oh and ghost kids are born in five months." Ember said calmly.

'Breathe McLain, You are just about to become a father in five months, and I have no clue on how to take care of a child!' Danny thought while breathing hard for the past ten minutes until he finally calmed down.

"Ember I am calm now, but I have to ask do you have a phone? I want to tell my family, but if I go to them I have a feeling that my family are going to find away to keep us apart." Danny said in a sad tone.

"You know what, Don't worry about it Danny, I am going with you, and if they try anything to separateus, Let's just say hell have not fury like a woman's scorn! Especially the scorn of a pregnent ghost Diva who for the duration of her pregnancy has both our powers!" Ember said as she and Danny disappeared within a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works

"Maddie come on now, quit being so stubborn! I know Ember did some bad things in the past, but like it or not she is our daughter in law!" Jack said to his wife.

"I will never call that vile ghost my daughter in law! It is because of her Danny was missing for 11 months! It was because of her that when Jazz found him when he was gone for two months that he didn't come back with her! It was because of her that I don't have my baby now! I will never forgive her no matter what!" Maddie hissed.

"Come on mom, if you don't forgive her or at least tolerate her, I will never see my little brother again. Like it or not he is in love with her, and married to her. If you try to separate the two of them it will cause her to go on a rampage, and Danny to most likely rebel against you forever." Jazz said while coming downstairs.

"I don't care what happens I will never forgive her! If it wasn't for her my baby boy would be in my arms right now!" Maddie said with sorrow and fury.

"Mom I am right here and I need to tell you something important." Danny said while appearing in their faces.

"Oh and don't bother trying to lock me in here I am a copy not the original." Danny added.

"See what did I tell you mom? Danny is so cautious now that he won't even come here in person because of you!" Jazz said frowning.

"Mother if you want to real me to appear you will have to promise me that you won't try to lock me up and you have to promise me that you won't ever try to harm my Dancing Flame!" Clone Danny said.

"Anything to see my baby boy again please just come back to us!" Maddie said caving in instantly.

The clone then Vanished, and within moments the original and Ember showed up holding the others hand.

"Danny is it really you? Please don't tell me you are a copy." Maddie said as she watched her son change back to his normal self.

"Yeah it is me mother, but that isn't the reason I am here. I came here because I wanted to let you know that you are going to be grandparents." Danny said causing Jazz and Jack to faint and Maddie to glare daggers at Ember.

"Danny I don't know weather to be happy or angry. I know I will be pissed! But how is it possible? Ghosts can't have babies as they are already dead!" Maddie said upset.

"Mom it is possible, the box ghost and the Lunch lady will have a daughter called Box Lunch sometime in future, but that is besides the point." Danny said still holding Ember's hand.

"It is true, and even though this isn't my style I came here to call a truce for the sake of our child. I don't want her to grow up not knowing who her family is." Ember said sincerely.

"I can't believe it, I always wanted a grandchild, but why with Ember McLain? If anything I wasn't expecting to be a grandparent for another ten years at least, and why couldn't it have been someone else? I would have been happy if it is way anyone else other then her!" Maddie said still upset.

"Even Desiree or Penelope?" Danny said causing Ember to elbow him hard.

"What she said anyone else meaning ghosts other then you as well." Danny said trying to make a joke.

"I think she meant humans such as that Goth girl you used to have a crush on in the past, or that Latina girl who has your powers." Ember said killing the joke.

'I don't want to lose my son again so I guess I am going to have to compromise otherwise he and Ember will go back to the ghost zone and how knows when he will come back?' Maddie thought to herself.

"Fine Danny you win I won't try to harm you or Ember anymore if it means I get my baby boy back in this house for good. Meaning both you and Ember have to live here." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"No way mom, The house is set to take out anyone or anything using ghost energy remember? If Ember stayed here she and our child would be in danger! I will come home after school for a few hours, and then I go back to the ghost zone with my wife. It is that or nothing." Danny said causing Maddie to rage.

"I can't believe I am discussing terms of you coming home when I just put up the ghost shield, send Ember back to the ghost zone, and let her deal with the child herself!" Maddie said striking a nerve in her son.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mother? Last I remember you told me if I ever had children that I should there for me, and you would kill me if I wasn't. Well guess what mom? Ember is knocked up with my kid, and like it or not I am going to be there for her! Even if it means using my ghostly wail to break your ghost shield!" Danny said with such determination that Ember was moved.

'I got myself a great man and he isn't even 18 yet. I am so glad he is mine' Ember thought with a smile on her face.

"Darn it you are right, and I am sorry for saying that. Fine Danny you win I will go by your terms. Now can I get a hug from my son?" Maddie asked as Danny did just as she asked.

"Well mom I will see you tomorrow I have to ask though is the school still destroyed?" Danny asked.

"They are holding school in Amity's Park you will have to go there tomorrow." Maddie said to her son.

"See Danny this wasn't so bad now let go back to my realm." Ember said as she and Danny Vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

So begins the third and final piece of this saga. Sorry for taking so long coming up with this one, but I have been having a bit of writers block. I don't know when when I will post the next chapter of this. What challenges will Danny and Ember face? How will everyone else take the news? Find out in the next chapter of Danny McLain after the honeymoon. R and R people.


	2. Overflowing rage

Amity park

"Well look who decided to show up Fenturd or should I say hero." Dash said sincerely.

'Remind me to make that bitch pay for what she did. Too bad I made it so Desiree was free of her powers. Otherwise I would wish no one knew.' Danny thought to himself.

"What happened to you we were so worried about you." Said another student.

"It is a long story that can wait for later. For now I just want a taste of normal." Danny said in a calm tone.

Upon saying this Sam ran up and gave Danny a bonecrushing hug.

"Danny you are finally back. Does this mean that you are staying?" Sam asked full of hope.

"Yes and no. I will be coming back to this realm and doing what I used to do since I promised two of my fans I would. However I won't be staying here all the time. I have other responibilites to take care of." Danny said causing Sam to frown.

"What could be more important then doing what you used to do before that bitch Ember kidnapped you?" Sam hissed striking a nerve with Danny.

"Ember is pregnant that is what is more important." Danny said causing everyone to gasp.

"Dude you actually had sex with Ember Mclain? Dude you are beyond cool." Dash said sincerely.

"Dude he is married to her. Last I checked husbands and wives have sex with each other." Tucker said coming up to meet his friends.

"Dude when did you and Ember get married? That is the coolest thing ever. I wish it was me that was married to her." Dash said.

"I hate that bitch. She not only kidnaps Danny, but she some how get Danny to marry her. Give me one round with her I will end her miserable existance!" Sam hissed.

"Sam I thought you said you would get over it for our friendship." Danny said sincerely

"Sam get over it already. Sometimes life isn't fair but if Danny loves her, and she loves him back isn't that all that matters?" Tucker asked.

"No Tucker I will never stop hating her! It is bad enough that she kidnapped Danny when he couldn't defend himself, But she has the nerve to try to use him only to get married to him?" Sam spit with extra venom in her voice.

"But Sam... But Sam nothing I am not finished!" Sam continued on the war path while cutting Tucker off.

"Don't forget Tucker she robbed us of our best friend for over 11 months making us all worry, not to mention leaving us open for ghost attacks. Now she has to gall to get knocked up by Danny to trap him. I swear if I ever see her again I will take her out!" Sam said with plenty of hate.

No sooner did Sam say this did a whirlwind of Flames appear. Within moments Ember appeared.

"Hey baby pop I came to give you your ah!" Ember said getting hit by a laser in her womb area.

"EMBER! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WRONG AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU ARE WRONG!" Sam said as if she was possessed by a demon.

"I have no desire to fight you girl. I just came to give baby pop his lunch! Besides I thought you were going to try forget your feelings for your friendship." Ember said only to get hit in the face by a ghost gaunlet wearing Sam.

"Can and will never forget my feelings. It is because of him forgetting that he is with you!" Sam hissed.

"Sam are you nuts she is pregnant with Danny's child. If not for her at least stop for his child." Tucker said trying to sway Sam.

"I don't care! She made her bed now she will lay in it!" Sam hissed while slipping a specter deflector on Ember causing her pain.

"That is right bitch feel only a fraction of the pain you caused us by ruining our lives! Now it is time to finish the job." Sam said with Malice while pointing the Fenton peeler at Ember.

However before Sam could fire Danny blocked her path. Danny then fired an energy beam destroying the belt and glared at Sam.

"Sam what the fuck is wrong with you? You would attack a pregnant female just to get even? Sam that is low even for you!" Danny said in a cold tone.

"Danny I am sorry about this, but she must pay for what she has done! Her Bad Karma is overflowing, and it is time for her to pay the piper!" Sam said with Venom in her voice.

"Fine then if you want to make someone pay then fine shoot me instead." Danny said shocking everyone in the process.

"But Danny you didn't do anything wrong she is the one who needs to suffer for what she has done." Sam hissed.

"But I won't let you harm her. She is carrying my child, and what kind of man would I be if I let harm come to my daughter?" Danny asked.

"But Danny why are you doing this? Why don't you stop her completely?" Someone asked.

"Sam even though she is in the wrong here has a right to be mad. Ember did kidnap me when I had Amnesia during which I fell in love with her. In Sam's eyes Ember rob her not only of over a year with me, but the chance to be in Ember's spot as my wife." Danny said.

"I won't do it. I won't attack you Danny it is that bitch I want! Now get out of my way!" Sam hissed.

"No Sam you will attack me if you must attack someone. If I am not good enough then too bad because I would sooner give up my life and Afterlife then watch you harm my wife and child!" Danny said sincerely.

Upon hearing this something inside of Sam's mind snapped, and the end result was Sam hitting Danny in the face with the ghost gaunlets.

"Sam stop this now! Do you hate Ember that much you would take it out on Danny because he offered?" Tucker said trying stop his enraged friend.

"The Danny we knew and cared for is gone. Only Ember's puppet remains. So I am going to set him free one way or..." Sam never finished that sentence as she was knocked out by her arch rival Paulina.

"Sam has lost it. She let her jealously and hate turn her into a monster. Danny while Sam had a right to be mad it is no excuse for her trying to attack a pregnant woman. So what are you going to do now?" Star asked.

"I am taking Ember home. I am sorry people but this will be the last you see of me. Paulina I want you to take over saving the city. You still have all my powers right?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny and I will do it. Everyone remind me to be angry with Sam for this." Paulina said as she watched Danny fly away with Ember.

Ember's realm

The first thing Ember sees coming too is her husband's concerned face.

"Baby pop why are we here? Don't you have a promise to keep?" Ember asked.

"I also promised to love and protect you. If going back to the human realm means that you are in danger then I will give it all up to protect you and our daughter." Danny said sincerely.

"No I want you to go back there. I am not a delicate woman. Thanks for protecting me baby pop." Ember said while in pain.

"Is our daughter ok? Please tell me Sam didn't hurt her." Danny asked worried.

"She is fine I can feel her kicking inside of me." Ember said sincerely with a smile.

"Still I never knew Sam could hold a grudge against someone for so long." Danny said while rubbing his face.

"Sam did that to you did she?" Ember asked.

"Yeah she was upset at me for putting myself in her path to protect you. I was willing to give up my life and afterlife if it meant you survived." Danny said causing Ember to hit him with one of her husbands attacks.

"Man that is draining, but don't you ever do that again! I didn't create this child on my own, and I will be damned if I have to raise it on my own. You do that again, and I swear I will hit you again with your own ghostly wail!" Ember hissed in anger.

"Man that packs a real punch. Ok Ember I won't do that again. Now can we kiss and make up?" Danny asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ember said as she scooped up her husband and began to make out with him.

Stage out 


	3. Personalities shift

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part three of Danny phantom after the honeymoon.

Manson Residence

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Sam asked only to be getting the glare down of a life time.

"Ok why are you all glaring at me like that?" Sam asked for Tucker to speak up.

"Sam you went crazy and attacked Ember and Danny. Your actions caused Danny to go back to the ghost zone and he said he isn't coming back ever!" Tucker said with anger.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember doing that. The last thing I remember before this splitting headache was hugging Danny, then everything went black." Sam said truthfully.

"I don't believe you Sam. I can understand that you are upset that Danny didn't get with you. However that doesn't give you the right to take it out on his wife who is **pregnant** with his child!" Jazz hissed.

"Pregnent with Danny's child? What are you talking about? I seriously don't remember any of this." Sam said sincerely.

"You think we are going to fall for that? You tried to kill Ember and when Danny went to defend her you punched him out with the ghost gauntlets! It was the last thing you said that shocked us all." Paulina said causing Sam mood to change.

"Ok why is she here in my house? Of all people she isn't welcome in my house ever!" Sam hissed only for Jazz to speak up.

"You called Danny Ember's puppet when we used mom's device and it proved otherwise! Now because of you I am without my brother." Jazz hissed.

"I swear I don't remember any of this. Also as much as I hate Ember I wouldn't attack her is she is knocked up with my friends child! It doesn't make any sense!" Sam pleaded only to fall upon Deaf ears.

Mrs. Manson upon hearing this came into the room and went straight to defend her offspring.

"I want you all out of my house this instant! I will not have you harassing my Sammy kins over something stupid like this!" Mrs. Manson said defending her daughter.

"Jazz, Tucker, if you see those two again tell them that... _I will end their miserable existences_!" Sam said with her voice shifting.

"Ok Sam I wanted to give you... _I am not the Sam you know now shut up and listen_!" Sam said cutting of Tucker.

"_I haven't been given a name, but I was born of Sam's hate, anger, and Jealously. I was born on the day Sam found out her love was taken from her. I remained dormant within her growing stronger as her hate grew stronger_." Other Sam said.

"So you are saying you attacked Danny and Ember and not the original Sam?" Tucker asked wanting to believe that Sam wasn't that evil.

"You have got to be kidding me. Sam knows she did this, so she is trying to fool us by faking making a fake personality!" Paulina said not buying it.

"_Or really? Neither of us liked you too much so I doubt Sam would complain if I did this!_" Other Sam hissed sending a punch Paulina's way only for her to go intangible at the last minute.

"_That is new since when did you gain ghost powers? no matter that just mean I_..." Other Sam never got the chance to speak as she was knocked out one again by Jazz.

"Sam would never attempt to attack Paulina plus she looked surprised to see Paulina go intangible. Guys I think Sam is telling us the truth about before.

"Damn it now I have a reason to pity her instead of hate her. But still if Danny ever does come back we have to keep Sam away from him. Even though she doesn't mean it her other self may come out and try to kill him." Tucker said with mix feelings.

Ember's realm

"Danny could you make me the first meal you ever made me again? The baby as well as myself are having a craving for it big time." Ember asked.

"Whatever you want my Dancing Flame. But first I am going to have to get the door as someone is knocking." Danny said only for Ember to frown.

"No Danny don't answer it I will. Besides it is most likely for me and not everyone in the zone knows we are married." Ember said as she went to the door.

When Ember opened the door she smiled as she saw her girlfriend Kitty, and her man Johnny. As soon as they came in Ember closed the door behind them.

"Hey there girlfriend, how are things with you and Danny?" Kitty asked.

"I can't complain. Baby pop is taking care of all my needs, and he has been nothing but wonderful to me." Ember said with a smile.

"Guess what? Me and Kitty followed the little dude's example and we got married a few three weeks ago." Johnny said with a grin on his face.

"Wow you are married that is wonderful. I knew you had it in you Johnny." Danny said only for Ember to get on him.

"Baby pop why aren't you preparing our first meal we had? The baby and me are hungry." Ember said shocking Johnny and Kitty.

"Wow Little dude you are only fourteen and you are going to be a father? Congratulations man. I know if it was me I would be scared out of my mind." Johnny said sincerely.

"Ember I can duplicate my form remember? I am making our meal in the Kitchen. But I can also be here to talk to my friends." Danny said calmly.

"Listen here Danny, if I find out that you have abandon Ember with a child I will make sure hunt you down and Banish you!" Kitty hissed.

"Kitty I would sooner abandon my human family and friends before abandoning my wife and unborn child. I went to back home the other day and even convinced my family to compromise if they wanted to see me again." Danny said sincerely.

"It is true Baby pop stood up to his parents especially his mother who was still holding a grudge against me. It is a shame though that his best friend couldn't let go of hers." Ember said in a sad tone.

'Wow Ember has really changed from over a year ago. She is actually more pleasant to be around. But then again the little dude has brought out a change in me and Kitty as well.' Johnny thought to himself.

"Sam went off the moment she found out Ember was pregnent with my daughter. Her hate for Ember was so great that when I put myself between her and Ember she actually punched me out with the ghost gauntlets. Man Sam can really pack a punch with those things." Danny said remembering the pain not knowing he lit the shortest fuse Kitty had.

"WHAT! SAM ACTUALLY ATTACKED EMBER KNOWING SHE WAS PREGNANT?" Kitty screamed in anger.

"I don't blame Sam for being mad at Ember as she does have a right to be, It was the reason why I told her to take out her anger on me instead." Danny said.

"Like I said before Baby pop, You won't be doing that again! I didn't make this baby alone, and I won't be raising her alone you got it!" Ember hissed while her eyes began to glow bright red for a moment.

"I think it is time for another girl's night out. I am going to call Penelope and fill her in on what happened. Sam will regret ever attacking a pregnant ghost especially one of my girlfriends!" Kitty hissed.

"Kitty can't have children, so she treasure them more then anything. In fact it is the only thing that pisses Kitty off more then my old womanizing ways." Johnny said in a calm tone.

"Kitty why don't you ask Desiree to come as well. Since she doesn't have her backfiring powers anymore she can really help you out and won't be a hindrance." Danny said shocking Everyone there.

"She attacked my pregnant wife! While Sam had a right to be mad at Ember, I won't accept anyone attacking my unborn child! As far as I cam concerned Sam is dead to me!" Danny said once again shocking everyone.

"Danny I thought you were a boy scout who could do no wrong? Not that I don't like this but what gives?" Ember asked her husband.

"Paulina is the hero of Amity now not me. I am a husband, soon to be father and half ghost. I won't attack Sam even though she means nothing to me now, but that doesn't mean I don't mind having her suffer of her actions." Danny said knowing he was completely out of his normal character.

"Wow I guess Danny has taken all he could and won't stand for it anymore. Go ahead with your plan before he changes his mind." Johnny said as Kitty went out the door taking Johnny with her.

"Danny, Like I told you before you are going to see your parents even if I have to teleport you there myself. Our daughter will know her family!" Ember said as she grabbed Danny and vanished with a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works

"Danny is late. I bet it was that wife of his who is keeping him from coming back." Maddie fumed only for Ember to appear with Danny.

"What was that you were saying about Ember keeping Danny from coming? If anything you should be thanking me for dragging him here in the first place. Danny had no intention of coming back after what happened today." Ember fumed.

"How do I know you aren't a clone of my son?" Maddie asked Danny.

"I am not going to lie. Ember is telling you the truth. While you are trying to let go of your grudge you have for my dancing Flame, Sam didn't. She attacked Ember while knowing she was pregnant with my child. I had every intention of never coming back and staying with my wife to protect her, but she didn't want our child not to know her grandparents." Danny said causing Maddie's mood to change some what.

"If this is true then both of you have changed." Maddie said sincerely.

"Maddie is right Danny. I see you are having a good influence on Ember and who knows maybe... I don't think so Dad won't be happening." Danny said cutting off Jack.

"There is no way Ember would join you in fighting ghosts. Unlike you most of them are her friends. Besides I am not doing it anymore as like Ember I have some ghostly friends as well." Danny continued.

"Mom, Dad we are going to have to make this visit a short one. I have food in the oven back home, and I don't want it to burn. It will take about 2 hours to cook so that is how long we will be staying." Danny said in normal tone.

"As long as you are spending some time with us I don't care. Now let's get on to some of the many things you both will need to know for the little ghostly bundle of joy." Maddie said with still mix feelings.

Stage out

So ends part three of this fanfic. This one will have a lot more chapters then it perqueal since it is the last one I will be doing with this story line. As for Sam having MPD I bet none of you saw that one coming. I mean let's face it Sam can get jealous of females who are showing interest in Danny, but in reality she would never go as far as she has been going. The next chapter will be posted when I get the next idea for this story. R and R people.


	4. A girls night out

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

(' ') Character thinking

(" ") Character Speaking

**(" ") Other Sam Speaking**

Ember's realm three months later

'It is a good thing Dad given me the those books and tips on how to calm down my pregnant wife. She has and is at times really moody.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny can you come here please I need your attention!" Ember said in a sweet tone.

Danny flew towards his wife and smiled. Ember was no longer slim like she was before. Her B cup bosom swelled up to a large C cup, and her belly was starting to show. She was no longer wearing her rocker clothes but some altered Maternity clothes. Lastly she wasn't wearing any make up on her face as it for some reason caused her to break out.

"Danny be honest with me. Do you think I am ugly?" Ember asked.

"Ember how could you ask me that? You are the most beautiful woman in the ghost zone to me." Danny said sincerely.

"You are lying Danny! You don't even touch me anymore for starters! I mean before this whenever we had a spare moment we were either making out or knocking boots. Now you won't do any of that with me!" Ember said upset.

"Ember that is because you are carrying my little girl in you. I don't want to risk harming our baby." Danny said sincerely.

"Lair I think you are cheating on me Danny! Who is it? Let me guess it is Desiree isn't it? I know you have had you eye on her in the past!" Ember said upset.

'She is right. It isn't hard to notice Desiree's beauty. But at the same time I never did anything with her other then kiss one time. But this was before we were together.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ember I am not going to lie to you. Desiree is a beauty and you are right I did have my eye on her..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was hit with his own ghostly wail.

"You miserable cheating bastard! You were cheating on me with her? I will kill you and end her!" Ember said as she took a deep breath preparing for another ghostly wail.

'If I get hit with that again she may actually end me. I can think of one way of stopping her.' Danny thought to himself as he move quickly.

Ember was about to release her ghostly wail when her lips where covered by his. Danny then wrapped his arms around Ember hoping that she would calm down only for her punch him in the face.

"It is too late for that now cheater! Any last words before I end you, and abort your child?" Ember said in the heat of the moment only for Danny to get pissed off.

"Ember don't you ever say that to me again!" Danny said clenching his fist and punching the wall as hard as he could.

"Besides you never let me finish my statement. Now as I was saying I did have my eye on her, but this was before when we were enemies. I will admit that before you hatched your plan when I had Amnesia and we got together it was going to consider it." Danny said honestly.

Ember now getting the whole truth felt really bad for attacking her Danny.

"Babypop I am so sorry. It is just these mood swings I am having. I should have known you would never cheat on me." Ember said hugging her Danny.

"It is ok Ember, But as I said before don't ever say you are going to abort our child! She is innocent in all this, and deserves a chance to have an afterlife!" Danny said punching another wall.

"Babypop stop punching our walls!" Ember said starting to get annoyed.

"You really pissed me off Ember, however I am not going to leave you alone when you may need me later. Also there is no way I am not going to hit my pregnant wife no matter how mad she makes me!" Danny said annoyed.

'Some things never chance with him. At least I will never have to worry about him hitting me unlike that scum bucket Skulker. But then again if it wasn't for him I don't think we would have ever gotten together.' Ember thought to herself as she felt her baby kick.

"Babypop I thank you for that. But I have to ask who do you think you would have ended up with if you didn't lose your memory?" Ember asked.

"To be honest it would have been either Sam, or Desiree." Danny said shocking Ember with his second response.

"Wait a minute Babypop, you were actually interested in Desiree? When was this you never told me any of that." Ember said slightly annoyed.

"That is because we kept our friendship a secret from everyone. Also to be honest with you she wasn't exactly too trilled when I told her how we got together after I regained my memory." Danny answered honestly.

Amity park

"So tell me Sam, how long has it been since you spoken with her?" Tucker asked.

"I only talk to her in my dreams Tucker. Also she is still as angry with them as ever as am I. However, unlike her I won't attack Ember no matter how much I hate her." Sam said sincerely.

"Well until your other half chills out Danny won't be coming back." Jazz said in a down tone.

However, within moments Sam was blasted with a blue energy blast. Within moments Sam, Tucker and Jazz saw three ghosts they all knew.

"What do you three want? I thought you would stop attacking the town since Ember is married to Danny." Tucker asked.

"Hey there Tucker, you ever been with an older woman before?" Penelope asked only to get elbowed my Desiree.

"Focus Penelope, we are here to make that bitch pay for what she has done!" Desiree said disgusted that Penelope was trying to mix business with pleasure.

"Fine I will talk to you later." Penelope said winking at Tucker just before she went back with her friends.

"Stop this, I don't think Danny will be at all happy that you are attacking his best friend!" Jazz said trying to reason with them.

Kitty not listening to a word flew in and delivered an uppercut to Sam's jaw just before punching her with an energy filled fist.

"I wish you three where back in the ghost zone now!" Tucker said only for Desiree to grow slightly and not reply.

"I said I wish that you three where back on the ghost zone!" Tucker said once again for the same result.

"Tucker Desiree doesn't have her wishing power anymore. Danny some time ago set her free." Jazz said as Desiree locked Jazz in a magic prison.

Penelope smiling grabbed Tucker, and held him in a tight embrace.

"She is right child, Danny freed me a over a year ago from my powers, and even before Ember snagged him for herself we became friends." Desiree said shocking everyone there including Sam.

"You will have to tell me about that later girlfriend, now it is time to make this bitch suffer for her crime!" Kitty hissed.

"I have to ask you what did she do to piss you off Kitty? I mean she didn't do anything to attack you." Jazz said upset.

"But she attacked my pregnant girlfriend Ember! The only thing I hate more then womanizers is those who attack children! Especially if the female is pregnant with one!" Kitty hissed as her body began surrounded by a blue aura that was almost identical to Johnny's. (AN I am talking about episode 17 when Johnny had a green aura around his body when he was fighting Danny for Kitty)

Sam however, wasn't listening to a word Kitty was saying. She was still on what Desiree said earlier about Danny.

"Now any last requests before I end you for good?" Kitty asked.

"No I don't. **However I do you bitch!**" Other Sam said headbutting Kitty as hard as she could.

"**I am the one who attacked Ember not Sam so your beef is with me. However, unlike Sam couldn't give a rat's ass about that bitch's child even if it is Danny's. She got what she deserved and so did Danny! Now it is your...**" Other Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Kitty Slugged Sam with all her anger in the face.

Other Sam, shaking off Kitty's last attack quickly turned on her specter Deflector and put on her Ghost gauntlets.

"**Come on Bitch you want to fight, then come and get me!**" Other Sam said in a bloodthristy tone.

Penelope seeing what was going on decided to explain to everyone.

"She has Multiple Personality Disorder. Something in her life caused the birth of this other personally." Penelope said in a professional tone.

"We know that. Her other self told us when she was born and why. Apparently Sam has couldn't let go of the fact that Ember stole her chance at Danny." Tucker said still in Penelope's Embrace.

Within moments Kitty was sent flying and landed into a pole with Ectoplasm leaking from her lip.

"**Is that all you got bitch? I am just getting warmed up!**" Other Sam said still wanting to fight.

Kitty recovered quickly, and went in for another attack only to get zapped by Sam's Specter Deflector. Kitty was struggling to get up while Sam removed one of her Gauntlets and grabbed Kitty by her neck.

"**You are finished bitch. Maybe next time you will learn not to mess with me!**" Other Sam said just about finish Kitty only for Desiree to trap her in an energy prison.

"Penelope I think it is time for us to take our leave. You can flirt with Tucker later." Desiree said causing Penelope to pout.

However before Desiree could get out of there Other Sam broke through the ghost prison and slugged Desiree.

"**You want to get in my way? I will end you as well!**" Other Sam said with plenty of rage in her voice.

"What is with her? She is like the Hulk except she isn't green or overly large." Tucker said getting a weird look from Jazz.

"Well like the Hulk Other Sam's power come from rage, and anger. However, unlike the Hulk she came come out whenever she wants. What when I was alive I read the comics as well. Don't judge me for it." Penelope said.

Within moments Desiree like Kitty was sent flying into a pole and like Kitty she was down for the count.

"Now all I need to do is turn the belt up to it's max settings and fry them with the Belt's power." Other Sam said smiling a sinister smile.

However, Before other Sam could get to the two knocked out ghosts She was hit by a special attack they all knew. Sam like Kitty and Desiree was sent into a wall knocking her out. What shocked everyone was who used the attack.

'But how can she use that attack? Only Danny, and Paulina since she has his powers can use that attack.' Tucker thought.

Stage out

I am sorry for not updating this one but Writer's block is a bitch. Now for all those who didn't get this I will explain Sam's other personality. Like the Hulk she is the enbodiment of Sam's anger, rage. However, unlike the Hulk her anger and rage is driven towards Ember. However the more Other Sam cames out the stronger she will get. R and R people.


	5. divide and conquer

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

Everyone gasped in shock when they saw who unleashed that last attack.

"Ember is that you? Wow you look like... Say it, and I swear I will wail on you!" Ember said cutting off Jazz.

"Danny why are you here? I thought that you wouldn't be coming back to the human realm?" Tucker said still in Penelope's embrace.

"We were on our way to Babypop's home when we saw that Danny's old flame giving you a beatdown." Ember said frowning.

"Ember Sam was never my old flame. We were friends who had feelings for each other but never went any further." Danny corrected.

"Danny you better leave before she comes too. She has MPD and because of it she wants your Ectoplasm. Oh and Penelope let go of me will you?" Tucker said trying to break free of Penelope.

"Why would I do that? You are so nice to hold. Besides that girl needs to be thrown in Jail for what she has done." Penelope said only for Jazz and Tucker to frown.

"Won't happen. For starters she would get the hero treatment for fighting Kitty, and Desiree sense they are ghosts. Also even if they weren't ghosts Sam could claim self defense since Kitty was trying to kill her." Jazz said in a normal tone.

No sooner did Jazz say this did Sam once again come back to the land of the awake. Upon seeing Danny with Ember she ignored her gut, and decided to apologe.

"Danny can I talk to you for... Stay away from them you crazy bitch!" Penelope said cutting Sam off while finally letting go of Tucker to defend her friend.

"I am me, and I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I have... Apology not accepted Sam!" Danny said cutting Sam off shocking every human there.

"But Danny she is actually saying she is sorry! Can't you just forgive and forget?" Tucker asked.

"No Tucker I won't. She put my wife and our child in danger! That is unforgivible!" Danny said pissed.

"But Danny Sam has MPD it wasn't really her doing it!" Jazz said trying to sway her brother.

"Multiple Personality Disorder. A condition where a person has more then one personality. It happens when something really awful happens to the person which can result in another personality coming to life." Penelope explained.

"I still won't forgive you Sam. There were others who were just as upset as you when I disappeared and turned up married to Ember. However, none of them tried to hurt her or our child!" Danny said still in the still cold tone.

"Danny you are going to throw away a friendship that we had sense we were four because of something that isn't entirely Sam's fault?" Tucker asked.

"He is right Danny. Sam didn't purposely create a second personality just for revenge. Besides you have done many things in the past that Sam has forgiven you for." Jazz added.

"I never attacked any of her boyfriends before. Also none of the things she has done before could compare to this. I have to think of what is best for my family and Sam isn't it." Danny said in a stern tone.

"Come on my dancing flame let's go to my parents home. Penelope since you weren't attacked get Desiree and Kitty back to their homes. Oh and Tucker go with her she may need your protection." Danny said causing Penelope to smile and Tucker to shiver.

"But why Danny? Penelope is stronger then me so why do I have to go with her?" Tucker asked.

"I am trying to help you out Tucker. She likes you, and if things haven't changed you are still striking out with the ladies. Besides look at me and Ember, we were enemies but now we are married." Danny said.

"You had amnesia, and she kidnapped you. Don't kill me for saying this, but you wouldn't even be with her if those two things didn't happen." Tucker countered just before he ran away as fast as he could.

'He is right I highly doubt we would be together if that didn't happen. But it did and because of it I have my beautiful Dancing Flame for my wife, and a child. I wonder what kind of parents we will make?' Danny thought to himself.

"Don't worry girlfriend you will get him sooner or later." Ember said as she grabbed Danny and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Sam's home a few hours later

"I can't believe it. I have truely lost him not only as a love interest, but as a friend." Sam said upset to herself.

**"It is because of her plan that you lost him. If it wasn't for her we would have Danny not Ember."** Other Sam said said looking at Sam in a mirror.

"You are the other me that is inside of me? But you look how I looked when I Undergrowth's puppet." Sam said to her other self.

**"It is because I am partly. Even when Undergrowth released you a small amount of his power remained within you. When I was born I latched onto it, and tied it to our strongest emotions. Rage, anger, jealously."** Other Sam said to her original.

"So whenever I feel upset, my power will come out?" Sam asked.

**"Correct. It was how I was able to Kick Kitty and Desiree's butts. As long as we feel those emotions our power can and will be limitless. Soon even Ember's stolen ghostly wail won't even phase us."** Other Sam said with a cold smile.

"No I don't want to hurt Danny anymore then I have. Besides he has a child on the way, and even if it is Ember's being there for that child is the right thing to do." Sam said causing her other self to frown at her.

**"Sam I am disappointed in you! I thought you wanted Danny and was willing to remove any problem in our way!"** Other Sam said upset.

"Look at me! Cause of my hate and not letting go of my grudge you were born from that hate. Now Danny hate's me and ended our friendship. If that isn't bad enough he is still with her!" Sam said pissed off.

**'Even though she doesn't want to do this, she still holds a grudge against Ember. But sadly I am not strong enough to take her over on my own so I need to separate from her. Plus thanks to this ghost energy within her I can remove myself from her.'** Other Sam thought to herself.

Sam's parents looked inside Sam's room and saw her argueing with herself. If it wasn't for the fact that they knew that Sam had another personality they would think Sam was cracking up. However, when they left their daughter's room they failed to notice the green glow around her body.

**"Sam while I thank you for giving me life, I think it is time we said our good byes to each other."** Other Sam said as she used the power she stored up to take over Sam's body once again.

**'I don't have much time before I run out of power so I better get to where I need to go before she can take control of her body again'** Other Sam thought to herself as she flew to the one place where she knew she could get her freedom.

Fenton works 10 minutes later

"Ember you has blown up like a balloon. But that doesn't make any sense. You look like you are seven months pregnant when you only been pregnant for 3 to my knowledge. Unless you were sleeping with someone else and this isn't Danny's child!" Maddie said only to receive two sets of glowing neon green eyes glaring at her.

"I swear if I didn't want my child to know her family, I would waste you for that comment. I would never cheat on my babypop I love him you fool!" Ember said pissed off.

"Maddie are you trying to piss off Danny to the point where he doesn't let us see our granddaughter? I mean sure she will be the thing I hate the most, as well as coming from the one of the many things I hate the most. But the point is that she will still be a Fenton, and part of this pack." Jack said causing Ember to smile.

"Mr. Fenton Danny took my last name when we got married, but everything else you said will be true. But for ghosts it only takes 5 months to give birth to a child. Also when a ghost is pregnant with a baby until the child is born the female will have the father's ghost powers." Ember said glaring at Maddie.

"Mom I have been hit with my own ghostly wail a few times already, so if anything that is all the proof I need!" Danny said sincerely.

"Don't forget about your evil self Danny. He also has a ghostly wail." Maddie said striking a nerve with Danny.

Danny was about to go off on his mother when his ghost sense went off. Danny then heard a grunting sound coming from the basemant and decided to see what was going on. Upon getting into the basement Danny got the shock of his life.

"What the hell there are two Sams?" Danny asked in shock.

**"That is right loser, I was what was inside Sam thanks to you choosing Ember after what she did."** Other Sam said while holding her human original.

"But how Sam doesn't have ghost powers, and the Fenton ghost catcher doesn't remove other personalities!" Danny asked.

**"It can if that personality has ectoplasmic energy. When I was born I searched around Sam's body and mind and found a small amount of undergrowth's power within her. I grabbed onto it, and latched it onto Sam's emotions of rage, hate and jealousy. The more she felt those emotions the stronger I and these powers got."** Other Sam said smiling.

"So you are the one who attacked Ember's two girlfriends and Desiree!" Danny said causing the flow of blue energy in his to raise.

**"That is right, and mark my words Danny, you and your bimbo wife will pay for what you have done to us!"** Other Sam said just before she went intangible and flew herself and Sam out of Fenton works.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this update, but writers block is a real bitch. There will be one other villain in this story besides Sam's other personality. R and R people.


	6. A very painful strike

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next part of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Sam opened her eyes to see a room that looked almost the same as her greenhouse. However, upon seeing the purple and green she instantly knew it wasn't that. Sam looked over into the corner of the room, and saw her an almost exact copy of her smiling a dark smile.

"So I see my creator has finally awaken. Welcome to our realm in the ghost zone." Other Sam said.

"Wait a minute. Since when do we have a realm in the ghost zone? Also how did I create you?" Sam asked.

"As soon as I entered the ghost zone I felt our realm's presence, and since I came from you this is our ream." Other Sam answered.

"But how did I create you? Last I checked I can't do mitosis like the cells in my body." Sam replied still not believing.

"My personality spawned from the hate, jealousy, and anger you had towards Ember for stealing our first crush. As for how I gained a physical form, I took the little bit of undergrowth DNA within you and merged it with myself. When the energy was strong enough, I went through that machine and seperated myself from you." Other Sam answered.

"If you were born from my negative emotions for Ember, and undergrowth's DNA then why am I still here now that you are seperated from me?" Sam asked.

"Two reasons. The first is that if you die I die. Even though I am seperated from you I still share a bond to my creator. Second I was created to do what you couldn't and make you happy. With Ember out of the way Danny will be all yours again." Other Sam answered.

Ember's Realm

Danny watched as once again Ember proceeded to throw up in her realm's bathroom while Danny made her next meal. When Ember was done yaking up the contents of her stomach her mood swings took a turn for the worse.

"Dipstick get your ass in here now! Me and your daughter want some hot fudge pizza with watermelon pieces!" Ember shouted causing Danny to almost lose his stomach.

"But what about the dinner I set up for us?" Danny asked.

Ember moods swings along with her inbalance of hormones completely took over the pregnant rock Diva causing her to do something even she wouldn't normally do. Danny watched as Ember sent a wave of her flaming hair into the kitchen incinerating the meal Danny was making.

'Relax Danny, Ember is going through another one of her mood swings. This is perfectly normal.' Danny thought to himself trying to keep calm.

"Screw what you were making, I want hot fudge pizza with watermelon pieces!" Ember screeched almost unleashing her husband's ghostly wail.

Danny trying to be a good husband complied with Ember's request and within 5 minutes Danny brought up a hot fudge pizza with watermelon slices.

"While you are at it dipstick bring us some of what we had for our first dessert!" Ember screamed while throwing a punch at Danny.

Danny seeing this coming went intangible just in time to avoid Ember's punch. However, upon doing that Ember anger began to spike.

Ember continued to throw punches only for Danny to go intangible each time she threw a punch. This went on for the last 15 minutes until someone rung the door bell.

"Hey Dipstick answer that now before I kill your sorry ass! Sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with you!" Ember screeched while working Danny's nerves.

'Remember Danny even though Ember is acting like a total bitch it is only because of her mood swings. Besides you knocked her up anyways so you have to deal with it.' Danny said to himself as he answered the door.

Upon opening the door Danny was greeted by a fully recovered Kitty. Upon hearing the screeching Kitty knew what was going on.

"Ember is going through her mood swings I am guessing." Kitty said getting a positive response from Danny.

"She has been like this all day. Maybe spending sometime with her girlfriend will help... Dipstick Get your ass up here now!" Ember said cutting off Danny.

Danny complying with Ember's order went upstairs with Kitty close behind. Upon getting back to his wife Ember send a musical fist in Danny's direction. Danny seeing this coming dodged her attack. Ember was about to flip out when she saw Kitty and instantly calmed down.

"Dipstick, head somewhere while I have a chat with my girlfriend." Ember said calming down.

Danny upon hearing this went intangible and flew through the roof leaving Ember and Kitty alone.

"Ember you shouldn't treat Danny like that. I am reading his face, and it is saying his patience is running thin." Kitty said with concern.

"Baby pop knows I love him, and I know he loves me. Besides ever since the 3rd month my mood shifts when I am around him. But other then that how have things been with you?" Ember asked.

"Other then getting my butt handed to me by that goth bitch I am fine." Kitty answered only for Ember's eyes to glow bright green.

Kitty seeing the expression on her girlfriend's face knew what she was thinking and went to defuse the potential bomb.

"Ember don't even think about it. That spooky chick in black somehow managed to beat me, but she did it once before. Besides I was the one who attack her first." Kitty said only for Ember eyes to glow from neon green to lava red.

"Even so no one gets away with hurting my friends! Besides Baby pop doesn't care for her anymore, so I can wipe the floor with her and wouldn't have to hear it from him!" Ember said smiling a semi dark smile.

"Maybe not, but if you get hurt your baby will get hurt as well. Danny won't like it if you go and do anything to put your baby in danger! Also you will piss me off as well!" Kitty said with her eyes glowing.

Vlad's home

Vlad was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. Ever since his last encounter with Ember (Read Danny Mclain to further understand this) he hadn't used his ghost powers and was now living his life as a normal human. Even though Ember never told Danny she also made Vlad forget that he was a half ghost as well in an attempt to end the fighting.

"Being a billionare mayor and business tycoon while very rewarding is also very boring. What I wouldn't give to have something more." Vlad said to himself.

"So this is where you have been the past couple of months. I was wondering why you weren't meddling with our lives." Said a voice that Vlad knew well.

"Samantha? Is that you? How did you get in my house? Also why are you floating in the air?" Vlad asked confused.

Other Sam looked at Vlad and noticed his eyes weren't their usual color but hot ecto pink. Within moments Other Sam put two and two together and frowned.

'Looks like I am going to have to remove the effects of Ember's spell off of him if he is to serve any purpose to my plan.' Other Sam thought as she took out the same device that was used on Danny during his honeymoon with Ember.

Within moments the effects of Ember's forget song were removed and Vlad was once again himself.

"Samantha how did you gain ghost powers? More important I need to get back Daniel." Vlad said out loud.

"You are a little late for that. Danny is now married to Ember and about to be a father." Other Sam spoke causing Vlad anger to spike.

"First that rocker ghost kidnaps Danny, next she erased my memory when I found him almost a year ago, not she tricks him into marrying her? I am going to make sure she suffers." Vlad said as he transformed into his ghostly form and teleported to his desired location.

'He is so pissed off that he didn't even notice that I wasn't even Sam. My other would have never come to him for anything. At least to our shared knowledge anyways.' Other Sam thought as she went back to her realm in the ghost zone.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Danny was in the ghost zone dodging rockets from a still extremely pissed off Skulker. Skulker still seeing red went in to sucker punch Danny only for him to go intangible at the last minute.

"Skulker we do this every time. We fight, you use your weapons, I dodge, I kick your butt, and you go home with your tail between your legs. Can't we just stop this?" Danny asked only for Skulker to grab him by his neck.

"This is personal Whelp! It is bad enough you made me look bad in front of old girlfriend. But now you have the nerve to marry her and knock her up? I am going to enjoy slowly ending you." Skulker said while squeezing Danny's neck even harder.

Danny could feel his breath growing short due to the lack of oxygen. Skulker then went on to punch Danny in the face with his full strength sending him flying into a rock causing his body to revert back to his human form.

"It seems that the tables have turned whelp. Do you have any last words before I make your wife a widow? Or better yet I kill you, then use these to rip that abomination out of her..." Skulker never got the chance to finish that sentence as Danny hit him with power that he never knew he had.

Skulker gasped in shocked as he watched Danny change back into his ghostly alter ego with a look that could even scare clockwork.

"Hello misplaced aggression!" Danny said as he fired his ice beams at Skulker freezing him solid.

Skulker even though frozen could See Danny coming and within seconds broke free of Danny's ice attack. However before Skulker could make his next move Danny when made his hand intangible, and grabbed the original Skulker out of his armor.

"You won't lay one finger on my wife or child." Danny said in a deadly tone as he sent a good amount of ecto energy to the hand holding Skulker.

Skulker could feel his body getting slowly cooked as Danny continued to increase the energy flow towards his hand.

"!" Skulker screamed as Danny continued to slowly cook Skulker in his hand.

"Mercy Child. Please stop and spare me!" Skulker said still in pain.

Upon hearing this word Danny anger grew as he once again increased the flow of energy to his hand.

"You threatened to hurt my family, and any threat towards my family must be eliminated!" Danny said as he continued to cook Skulker.

Danny was about to finish Skulker off when Johnny appeared with a frantic look on his face. Johnny seeing that Danny was about to do something he might regret summoned his shadow to get Danny attention. Needless to say Danny wasn't impressed.

"Johnny can't you see I am busy cooking this sorry excuse of a hunter?" Danny said with annoyance in his voice.

"Dude I hate to interrupt your fun, but Ember is in trouble. Kitty told me to find you and bring you here before the old man ends her and your child." Johnny said with panic in his voice.

'Old man? Oh no I hope he does mean who I think he does. But how can he remember? The only thing that could break her spell would me mom's device.' Danny thought to himself before he glared at Skulker.

"Consider yourself lucky." Danny said to Skulker as he tossed him into his suit of armor before freezing it solid once again.

"Johnny we better hurry before our wives get their afterlives taken away from them.

"I may not be a strong as you are little dude, but if he has harmed one hair on my kitten's head he is going to wish he still was under Ember's forget song!" Johnny said putting the petal to the metal and going at his bike's top speed.

Danny following Johnny's example took off at full speed as well towards Ember's realm with anger and worry.

'Plasmius I don't know how you got your memory back, but I swear if you have harmed one hair on my dancing flame's head your afterlife is mine!' Danny thought as he flew faster then Johnny could even ride.

Ember's realm at that exact moment

"Nice try you sorry excuse for a mech addict, but I know the effects of you banishing kiss." Vlad said as he cloned himself 3 times.

'Shit my attack won't work on any clones I have to hit the original for my attack to work.' Kitty thought as she attempted to fight back.

"Sorry wench, but without your banishing kiss your threat level is now zero." Vlad said as he made quick work of Kitty knocking her out for the count.

Upon seeing his Vlad was then shot in the back by a very pissed off Ember causing him to frown.

"Ember where are your manners? Couldn't you wait your turn to get your behind handed to me?" Vlad asked as he flew in quickly to deliver a knock out punch.

However, due to Ember not only being pregnant with Danny's child, but having his powers Ember was able to dodge Vlad's punch with ease. Unknown to Vlad for the moment when a ghost was pregnant with a child the increase in hormones and ghost energy would increase their power depending on which ghost they were knocked up by. In Ember's case since it was Danny's child Ember power was now the equal of when she had the whole world chanting her name.

"Nice try dipstick, but you will have to do better then that!" Ember said as she made three clones of herself.

'Ember could never clone herself before? Did Daniel teach her how to use that ability? No matter she will still go down!' Vlad thought as he as well cloned himself three more times.

The first Ember clone proceeded in sending her flaming hair at Plasmius only for him to dodge and counter by uppercutting the first Ember clone causing it to fail. However, at the same time the remaining two Ember clones sent out several musical fists taking out the four of the five Vlad clones.

"You are getting weak old man. At first I was wondering why Baby pop had trouble with you in the past, but now I can brag to him how I kicked your ass while pregnant!" Ember said in a cocky tone while calling her clones back.

'Pregnant? Well that explains why she his huge, Oh course why didn't I see it before? She is fighting me with Daniel's power as well as her own. No matter take out her child, and she will be back to her old weaker self.' Vlad thought to himself.

Vlad not missing a beat created an energy sword and went on the offensive only for Ember to sent her hair in his direction at break neck speed. Vlad saw her hair coming but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Within seconds Ember had Vlad binded with her now icy hair. (AN: Remember Even though Ember has fire as her element, She also has Danny's ice power as well)

"You should have left me, and baby pop alone dipstick. Any last words before I end you for attacking me and my girlfriend?" Ember asked only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach.

Ember could only watch as Plasmius disappear while her air went back to it's normal length.

'Shit I forgot about one of his clones. I was so focused on this Vlad that I got caught by his attack.' Ember thought to herself as Vlad began to twist his sword in Ember's stomach causing more damage to the uncreated child.

"Foolish girl, even with your temporary power boost you were no match for me. Now you can watch and weep that abmonation in your womb never gets the chance to have an afterlife." Plasmius said in a sinister tone as Ember felt the fresh ectoplasm leave her womb returning causing her body to it's normal form.

"My baby... she is... gone. You... will pay... for this." Ember said with more sorrow for the lost of her child then pain for herself.

"Now shall we pick up where we left off?" Plasmius said as he bitch slapped Ember into her wall while smiling.

Plasmius then proceeded to beat the ectoplasm out of Ember until she was within an inch of her afterlife. Ember looked at Plasmius with her one good eye as he formed his energy sword once again.

"You were a fool to think your borrow powers and strength from Daniel would be enough to beat me. I was going to let you exist, but making Daniel suffer for defying me will be so much sweeter." Vlad said as he went in for the kill.

However, before Vlad could finish off Ember he was hit in the back by a now extremely pissed off Danny. Vlad was sent flying into a wall. Upon seeing Vlad stuck in the wall he went over to the gravely injured Ember.

"Ember, Please tell me you will still exist." Danny said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry... Baby pop... I just don't... have the strength... to go on. Our child... She will... never exist." Ember said while coughing up ectoplasm causing Danny to almost lose it.

"Please Ember don't talk like that. You complete me Ember, and without you I don't know what I would do." Danny said only for him to get shot in the back by Vlad.

"I will tell you what you will do. You will go back and..." Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence as since Danny hit in with an overcharged blast of ecto energy.

"You just made the mistake of your afterlife!" Danny said with an expression of pure hate on his face.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long with updating this, but real life wasn't all that kind to me with internet time. However I have some free time now so I will update when I have the time. R and R people.


	7. The rage of the Mclains

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part seven of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

Clockwork's watch tower

"What do you what now?" Clockwork asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You know what we want. Danny Phantom is about to cross that line." The first observant said with worry.

"If he crosses it, then you fear he will become that monster that he trapped within that thermos over a year ago." Clockwork answered dryly.

"Well if you know that this is going to happen do something to stop him!" The second observant replied in a frantic tone.

"I have never let you down before, so why are you worried now? Don't worry I will make sure everything is the way it is suppose to be." Clockwork answered without emotion.

The Observants satsified with this answer left Clockwork's realm knowing that the future was safe.

'I won't have to do anything. My apprentice will do the right thing anyways.' Clockwork thought to himself as he changed into his older form.

Ember's realm

Vlad and Danny were locked in heated combat with Vlad being on the losing end of the stick. Normally he would be able to handle Danny on his own, but due to the training Danny went through with Ember as well as the added Emotion of losing his child Danny seemed unstoppable.

'Damn it I must really be out of practice if Daniel is kicking my...' Vlad never got the chance to finish that thought was slammed into a wall by Danny's energy beam.

"You made the biggest mistake coming here and harming my family Plasmius. You could have lived the rest of you life in peace, but you choose to throw it away. Any last words before I end your sorry behind?" Danny asked with plenty of malice in his voice.

"If I were you Daniel, I would be worrying about my wife instead of killing me. She unlike your child is still existing in this realm. I would advise you to save her because who knows how long she has left without help." Vlad said in a weak tone.

Danny taking the bait released Vlad, and flew over to his extremely weak wife giving Vlad the chance he needed to escape. Danny then created four copies of himself and did the one thing he could think of.

"Each of you chant her name until she comes to. She is the last thing we have now!" Danny told his clones.

Danny then went into the kitchen to prepare a meal to help his weaken wife when Johnny opened the door and saw the scene. When Johnny saw Kitty coming to he went over to her and smiled.

"Kitty, sorry I didn't get here sooner, but my bike can only go but so fast. I am so happy you are safe." Johnny said sincerely.

"I had worse, but Ember is in even worse shape then me. That monster beat her to within an inch of her afterlife. What is worse she lost her child because of that monster." Kitty said with her eyes glowing.

Johnny then looked over to where Ember was and say 4 Danny's chanting Ember's name which in turn caused her to slowly recover from her damage. He then Looked around to see that there was another Danny in the kitchen cooking a meal while his left hand glowed with green ecto energy.

Ember now somewhat recovered from her injuries took a look around to get a feel for her surroundings. Upon seeing the damage done to her realm her wounds were completely healed minus the lost of life in her womb. Ember then looked to see the real Danny in the kitchen cooking some food and decided to join him in the kitchen. Upon feeling her presense Danny's expression changed from anger to sadness.

"Ember I am so sorry I couldn't save our child. I should have never left your side." Danny said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Baby pop I am upset about the loss of our baby as well. But it isn't your fault this happened. Vlad did this to us not you. Besides if it wasn't for you I would be in the same realm as our child." Ember replied.

"Vlad's will pay the ultimate price for doing this! I..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Ember wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled him in for a kiss.

Johnny and Kitty watched the young couple make out for a moment until Ember released Danny from her embrace.

"I am sorry I left you even though you ordered me to. If I never left you then our child would still be in your womb." Danny said only for Ember to put her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about it baby pop. When we meet with that fruit loop again he will pay for what he has done!" Ember said with that in her voice.

"I am in as well. but instead of killing him, I say I banish him! There is no way he deserves to go where your child was sent!" Kitty hissed.

"I will be back my Dancing flame. I need to go talk to my family" Danny said as he took off at full speed out of Ember's realm.

Vlad's home

"Damn it! I never excepted Daniel to be that powerful. If I hadn't noticed Ember was still in this realm then I may have lost my afterlife in her realm." Vlad said to himself.

Vlad then felt a familiar presence and frowned. Upon turning around Vlad saw other Sam floating in the air.

"By the look of you old man I take it you were outclassed by Ember while she was pregnant." Other Sam said only to get a negative response.

"I actually ended her child's afterlife and beat her to within an inch of her afterlife. It was Daniel who put me in this state that you see." Vlad answered.

"I see so even though you failed the full mission, you still succeeded in bringing them pain. I have one other being I am going to bring into the equation that will make sure they suffer." Other Sam said with a sinister smile.

"I don't care if Ember goes, but Daniel I need alive. Even though he has been lead astray thanks to that wife of his, I still want him as my son." Vlad replied.

"If that is the case then remodify this weapon. It removed your amneisa when I used it on you. So make it so that it will make him forget about everything that happened to him with Ember." Other Sam said just as she disappeared from Vlad's home.

Fenton works

"I can't believe it! Our grandchild is gone!" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Danny I am so sorry for your loss. I know even though you are only 14 you were looking forward to being a father." Jazz said trying to comfort her brother.

"I should have never left her side. If I hadn't our child would still be here." Danny said with sorrow in his voice.

"So how is Ember taking the loss of her child? I could only image how it would be to lose a child at the hands of a putrid stinking ghost." Maddie asked.

"She is taking it better then me. While she is upset she wants the head of the ghost that did this as do I!" Danny said with his hand glowing.

"Danny calm down. Don't sink down to the level of the ghost that did this. Even if you aren't the hero of Amity anymore, you still are good. Killing ghosts even if they deserve it isn't the way to go." Jazz said trying to sway her brother.

"Jazz Vlad is going down for this! I don't care if it isn't right his head will be mine!" Danny said with fury shocking Jack and Maddie.

"Danny I know you are upset that a ghost killed your child, but Vladdie is anything but a ghost. You can't be killing innocent people!" Jack said in a concerned voice.

"Innocent nothing! I never told you this, but Vlad like myself is half ghost. I even have the proof on my computer." Danny replied.

Danny went through the ceiling and within moments came down with his old computer. Danny then went through his old ghost files only to find the one file he needed missing. Danny then continued to look through his computer only to find a Technus virus within it and frowned.

"It seems your computer has a virus on it son. Many of your files have become corrupt to where you can't use them." Jack replied.

"I know, well if you excuse me I am going back to my dancing flame." Danny said as he went through the floor only to find the ghost zone portal closed.

Upon seeing the portal closed Danny went to open the genetic lock only for him to denied.

"What is going on? Why can't I open the ghost portal?" Danny asked himself.

"Sorry Danny, but upon hearing you say you were going to kill an innocent without proof I had to lock the portal. As for your DNA not being on the genetic lock I had it removed months ago. So you are now staying here with your family." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"You do know that Ember will come looking for me, and she will lay waste to Amity in the process right?" Danny asked.

"Mom let Danny go back to his wife. If you hadn't noticed we never had any ghost attacks from several of the ghosts in Amity because of this. Having Danny here will only bring them back." Jazz replied trying to reason with her mother.

"I was for it before, because that ghost was carrying Danny's child. Now that the baby is gone Danny has no more ties to that abmonation!" Maddie hissed.

"I am still her husband mom like it or not till existance due us part! I don't know about you, but I took my vows seriously." Danny said upset.

"Danny your wife has corrupted you. Even if she didn't brainwash you spending so much time with her has changed you for the worse." Maddie answered.

Ember's realm six hours later

"Baby pop should have been back by now! Where is my Danny!" Ember screamed with her hair raising higher the more pissed off she became.

"He said he was going home to tell his family the news. He should have been back hours ago." Kitty said worried.

"I don't know about you, but if what happened to him happened to me I would be at a bar drinking my sorrow away." Johnny replied only to get a set of red and green eyes glaring at him.

"Danny should be here with his wife making her feel better. Not drinking away his sorrows." Kitty replied pissed off.

Upon Kitty finishing her thought there was a knock on the door. Ember thinking it was Danny went to the door and was about to chew him out when she saw it wasn't him.

"Ember what happened to you? Where is your child? Don't tell me that you ended it?" Penelope asked only to get a negative response.

"No girlfriend, Plasmius took my child away from me. What is worse is that Danny hasn't come back from telling his parents about what happened." Ember said with same sadness in her voice.

"Well lucky for you, I know where Danny is thanks to his best friend." Penelope said causing Ember's anger to grow.

"When I get my hands on baby pop he will have hell to pay for abandoning me!" Ember hissed with anger.

"Ember calm down. Danny loves you too much to abandon you. He has been locked inside his old home thanks to his parents. When he told them what had happened I guess they figured that since he had no more ties to you they could keep him away from you." Tucker said surprising everyone.

Everyone watched as Ember's neon green eyes began to glow bright red, and her hair burned with the intensity of 10,000 suns.

"Oh they have done it now! I am going to do what I said I was going to do when I thought you took baby pop from me the first time!" Ember screeched as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

For all those who thought I ended Ember like I did her child in this fanfic you were wrong. Ember is still very important in this fanfic for me to just kill off her character. R and R people


	8. A dark day for Amity

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part 8 of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

Ember's realm

"So Tucker, let say we spend some time working on a relationship." Penelope replied in a seductive tone only for Tucker to laugh.

"Yeah right you were nothing more then a pawn to set off Ember into a rage. Soon Ember will be gone, and Danny will be free of her influence." Tucker replied causing Penelope to lose it.

"You no good sorry excuse for a man! Die you fool!" Penelope replied with hate.

Penelope used her energy to create a axe of ghost energy, and with one quick move chopped off Tucker head. However, upon Penelope beheading Tucker instead of red blood coming out green liquid came out of his neck. Within seconds Tucker's body grabbed his head reattached it, and stitched up the cut with vines.

"Since when could regular humans do that?" Johnny asked.

"Fool I was never the real Tucker, but a plant clone of him. Now I will destory..." Plant Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as he disappeared after Kitty sent her banishing kiss at him.

"Thank goodness that wasn't the real Tucker. But we have to go and stop Ember before it is too late." Penelope replied in relief only for a green wave of sleep spores to hit everyone in the realm.

Within seconds everyone within Ember's realm to be put into a deep slumber.

"Take them my children, they will play a vital role in making Danny see the light." Other Sam replied as her children obeyed her command.

The skies about Amity

"God Danny's wife has gone insane! Why is she doing this to us?" A frightened person asked as Ember send her burning mane to set a couple of buildings on fire.

"That right Amity feel my wrath! When one person in this town wrongs me you all will suffer for it!" Ember hissed as she sent several sound attacks towards innocent people.

Ember continued on her rampage until she was hit by a familar ice beam. Ember at first was going to scream at Danny for attacking her until she saw it wasn't him but Paulina.

"I don't know why you are attacking Amity, but I will keep my promise to Danny. So it the name of Amity I shall punish you!" Paulina replied as she cloned herself three times and went to attack Ember.

"Out of my way you Latina fangirl! I won't let you stop me from getting my revenge on this town and reclaiming my husband!" Ember hissed.

Ember sent a musical fist Paulina's way hitting one of Paulina's clones square in the face. Ember smiled as she took out one of the clones, however the other two each grabbed Ember while the original proceeded to go to work on the rocker ghost.

"You took my first love for yourself by dishonorable means, you took this towns original hero, and now you still attack this town? That is it you are going down!" Paulina hissed as she uppercutted Ember into the sky.

Ember recovered from Paulina last attack quickly, however before she could attack Paulina Ember was then attacked by an all to familiar red hunter.

"I knew you were no good from the start! I don't know what Danny see's in you if he actually does, but I guess I will have to get his forgiveness later. Paulina you ready to take out the trash?" Valerie asked.

"With pleasure this bitch will regret what she did to our home town!" Paulina hissed.

Ember now outnumbered four to one looked around, and smiled when she remembered the present Danny gave her their last anniversary.

"Ladies, I won't say this fun because it wasn't but time for you to get out of my way!" Ember replied as she placed her headphones in her ears.

Paulina, her clones, and Valerie all went on an all out attack only for Ember to not only dodge them, but counter sending them into flaming buildings.

"I suggest you both stay down! You can't beat me now, and I doubt you will ever will." Ember replied as she was about to take off only for Valerie to come from behind and attack.

Ember senses now sharper due to Danny's present just caught Valerie's fist, and send her flying into another flaming building. Paulina seeing Ember's back was turned tried another attack only for Ember to send a fast moving musical fist her way. Paulina recovered but not without heavy damage. Ember smiled as she saw she really messed up Paulina face with her last attack. Paulina on the other hand was anything but happy.

'I guess I have no choice if this doesn't stop her nothing will.' Paulina thought as she took a deep breath.

'Oh shit she is really going to use that attack. If I am hit by that it will cause me major problems.' Ember thought to herself.

Paulina then unleashed the most powerful attack in her bag of tricks. Ember seeing this coming vanished in a whirlwind of flames at the right moment to avoid Paulina's ghostly wail. When Ember reappeared she watched as paulina's clones merged back within her just in time to keep her from falling out the air.

'I better not use that again. It is powerful, but Ember can teleport out of the way. I need to finish this quickly.' Paulina thought to herself.

'She really weakened herself using Babypop's most powerful attack. I can take her out and get my to my original plan.' Ember thought to herself smiling.

Ember however, was so focused with Paulina in her weaken state that Valerie was able to get in a sneak attack. The attack itself didn't do any damage to Ember, but at the same time it shattered Ember's ice cyrstal that was around her neck. When Ember realized what was hit on her Ember emotions boiled over the top.

Ember's flaming hair began to burn with more intensity then it did back in her realm which was unknown to her opponents. Her normal ghostly aura changed from white to the blue of her hair, and within moments Ember let all of the fire and rage that was within her out. (AN: Think of it as when Danny let all of his ice power at once with the exception it being fire for Ember)

'My suit isn't built to withstand the kind of heat she is...' Valerie never got the chance to finish that thought as she as well as three fourth's of the city of Amity was now burning from Ember's flame.

Ember continued to look around and saw many of the people that where within the blast area either burned alive, or suffering from 3rd degree burns from the blast. Ember then took a look to find Valerie still alive but her suit had retracted itself due to too much heat damage.

"You attempted to take Babypop away from me the when he first came back, and now you destroyed something that was priceless to me. For that you must die!" Ember replied as she punched Valerie hard enough to send her flying.

Valerie landed back first into a wall leaving an imprint of her body within it. Ember was about to go after Valerie when someone she wanted to hurt more caught her eye. Ember's normally green eyes when now once again bright red as she looked at her old enemy.

"I was right to lock Danny away from you. I am glad that you no longer have a tie to my son. Now I can end you myself!" Maddie hissed as she pulled out her ecto staff.

Ember didn't say a word to Maddie but let her fists to the talking. However, just before Ember could land a blow to Maddie turned on her specter deflector causing Ember to take damage as well.

"Come on bitch dazzle me!" Maddie taunted as she went on to hit Ember with her ecto staff.

Upon impact Ember was sent flying into one of the many burning buildings within the section of the destroyed city. Ember didn't have time to recover as Maddie was on her like vulture to corpse. Maddie then delivered another powerful strike to Ember sending her flying into the sky. However, this time around Ember was able to recover and disappear into a whirlwind of flames.

"Damn it that horrible Ember got..." Maddie never finished her sentence as Ember hit her in the waist with a stream of musical notes.

Little did Maddie know that Ember's last attack caused her specter deflector to stop working. Ember now not caring if she was in pain from Maddie's specter deflector moved at 107 miles per hour speed and delivered a deverstating fire punch to Maddie's jaw leaving a second degree burn fist imprint on her face. Ember continued her attack, and proceeded to wail on Maddie like Dash used to on Danny. By the time Ember was through Maddie has second degree burn fist imprints all over her body. Ember then grabbed Maddie by her collar and glared at her.

"You have kidnapped someone very important to me you miserable bitch! If you want to live tell where is my babypop?" Ember asked in a deadly tone.

"I would rather die then give my son back to a monster like you! So do your worst. You better prey I don't become a resident of the ghost zone." Maddie hissed while spitting in Ember's face.

Ember at this point hit charged up her fist with blue fire and was about to give her the finishing attack when a pink energy beam hit her causing her to drop Maddie.

Ember turned around to see not only Plasmius, but Valerie, and Paulina right behind her.

"That last attack of your's surprised me, but it won't happen again!" Paulina replied.

"You dare leave a mark on the woman I love? It is time I send you to the place where I sent that abomination that used to live within you!" Plasmius replied while scooping up Maddie.

'Ok that can't be right that evil ghost love's me? Even if he is capable of love I won't return it I am married to Jack.' Maddie thought to herself.

Ember was about to attack Plasmius when she was hit from behind by a pink fly swatter controlled by one of Plasmius clones.

Ember tried to get back up on her feet only to find out that she couldn't move.

'Shit my energy is just about gone. I don't even have enough to teleport away. Looks like I overdid it I am sorry Babypop.' Ember thought as she watched Valerie, Paulina, and Plasmius close in on her.

"Don't try to move Ember, That last attack I hit you with had a stun powder within it. You won't be moving for at least 2 hours." Plasmius replied in a sinister tone.

Valerie seeing Ember in this position, and hearing Plasmius comment took out a special anti ghost hatchet. Not only was it made out of ectoranium but it was powered by blood blossoms.

"I have been waiting a long time for this ghost. You took away one of the many lights that made our town special, and you also destroyed most of our town. Now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Valerie hissed as she brought her hatchet down only for it to shatter before it hit it's mark.

Valerie, Plasmius, and Paulina look at where the blast came from and were shocked at what they saw. There he was floating in the air with his fists still glowing ectoplasmic green and with a look on his face that said you are dead.

"Babypop, I knew... you couldn't stay away... from me." Ember replied in a weak tone.

"That is right my Dancing Flame, I am not going to lose you like I lost my child. Sorry I wasn't hear sooner, but I didn't get help until Jazz released me from the house." Danny said while scooping up Ember bridal style.

"Put that piece of scum down Danny. Being with her is like being with a pack of rattle snakes." Maddie replied trying to sway her son.

Danny response to this was several ice eye beams to Paulina, Plasmius, Valerie, and Maddie freezing them solid.

"Baby pop I can understand Plasmius, but why did you freeze everyone else they are your friends." Ember asked.

"Were my friends Ember. No friend of mine would keep me away from my wife or try to end her. The only friends I have now live in the ghost zone. Come on Ember let's go home if you can take up there." Danny asked.

"For you babypop anything and you are so getting yourself some tonight." Ember replied saying the last part out loud just before she and Danny disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while but I has having trouble coming up with some ideas for this chapter. Also for those of you wondering what Danny gave Ember it was just some earphones with about 1,000 Danny clones chanting Ember's name. As for the attack Ember used when her ice pendent was destoryed as I put in another author's note it was based off of what Danny did in frostbites realm when he was getting rid of his excess ice power. R and R people.


	9. Cutting ties on both ends

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

"This is Lance Thunder with the evening news. Most of Amity Park lies in ruins with more then fourty percent of the population killed without any injuried. The being responsible for this genocidal attack is the ghost rock diva Ember Mclain." Lance Thunder replied.

Fenton works

Maddie was stilling on the couch still shivering from Danny's cold attack. While she listened to Lance Thunder go on about what had happened her heart was within turmoil.

'I can't believe Ember's hold over Danny is so strong that he would attack his own friends and mother for that ghost. The Vampire ghost I can understand since from what everyone told was his arch enemy, but me as well?' Maddie thought with sorrow.

Maddie continued to watch the news until the news about her son came up next.

"But what shocks us even more is that former town hero Danny Phantom, not only saved Ember from those who were going to bring justice to the dead, but froze them all in the process. It is now clear to us that Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton has crossed over to the dark side and has joined those who wish to do us harm." Lance Thunder continued.

Maddie began to sob when she heard what the rest of the world was hearing about her son. Jazz at the moment came downstairs wanting to get some breakfast when she heard Maddie call her while still sobbing.

"Jazz why is this happening? Why is my son betraying those who care for him for a monster?" Maddie asked her oldest child.

Jazz seeing her mother in pain at first was going to give her the harsh reality treatment, but then decided on something kinder.

"Mom you may see her as a monster, but Danny see her as his wife. I know you don't want to believe it mom, but Danny's love for Ember is as strong if not stronger then your love for Dad. The sooner you come to see that their love is real the sooner all this pain can go away." Jazz answered.

Maddie while listening to this heard the words that Danny said to her in the last fight and her anger spiked.

"Jasmine Fenton! That reminds me why did you release Danny? If you hadn't Ember wouldn't be here anymore!" Maddie hissed.

"Mom if I didn't do it, and you successfully finished Ember, then Danny would be in pain instead of you. He has already lost his unborn daughther thanks to Vlad, he has suffered enough already!" Jazz answered.

"Jasmine Fenton! Stop putting Vaddie into this! I was somewhat nuetral on the marriage between Danny and Ember for the fact that they do love each other, and Ember was carrying my granddaughter." Jack started.

"Jack, you know as well as I do that Danny isn't... Maddie I love you, but it is because of what you did that set forth what happened." Jack stated seeing Ember POV.

"I know Danny's love for Ember is real because when I saw the look on his face when he looks at Ember it is the same look that I have when I look at you Maddie." Jack continued in a calm tone.

"However, even if their love is true it doesn't excuse either of their actions. Ember with that one attack that caused the town and it's people massive damage is unforgiveable! Not to mention Danny freezing you and his friends could have killed you as well." Jack added with some disgust.

"I know what Ember did extreme and very wrong, but Danny's actions where to protect his wife! Dad if you were in his shoes you would hvae done the same thing." Jazz stated knowing how Jack felt about Maddie.

"You are right Jazz. If it was me in his shoes, and Maddie was about to meet her end I would have done the same thing." Jack stated.

"So what are you going to do daddy?" Jazz asked

"I love Danny even though he is half ghost, and even though she is a pure ghost which I hate I accept Ember being with Danny. However, it is with a heavy heart that if I do see the two of them again I will tear them apart molecule by molecule." Jack answered causing Maddie to fume and Jazz to gasp.

"You will do no such thing to Danny! Even though he did freeze me, and his friends to save Ember he has never killed unlike Ember. If you must end her, but leave our son out of it!" Maddie hissed.

"Mom while I know we all have a good reason to hate Ember for what she has done, your grudge against her has clouded your judgement to the point of this happening. While I am not excusing her actions Danny did warn you that Ember would come looking for him while laying waste to Amity if he didn't return. If you had never tried to keep Danny here Ember would have never come looking for him, and all that damage would have never happened." Jazz stated trying to make her parents back off.

"While you are right about that Jazz, it doesn't excuse their actions. Danny has become a man and has made his choice. Now he will have to live with the consequences of that choice." Jack replied with still a heavy heart.

Ember's realm

Within seconds a whirlwind of flames appeared, and Danny and Ember materialized. Danny then placed Ember on thier shared bed and frowned.

"Babypop why are you looking at me like that? The last time you looked at me like that was when I confessed my plan to make you into my pawn." Ember asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ember while I am happy you came for me you went a little overboard there with that last attack. By the way how did you do that? you never used that on me before." Danny asked.

"I had that attack perfected for a while however, using it requires a lot of energy from my fire element. Plus if I did use it before my gift from you would have melted babypop." Ember answered.

Danny then took a look at Ember's finger and noticed that her wedding ring was gone along with her necklace. However, before Danny could speak Ember cut him off.

"That ghost hunter girl destroyed your first gift to me. When I realized it I wanted nothing more then to destroy your old home since with the exception of you has brought me nothing but pain! It was at that moment that I decided to use the attack I had come up with originally to destroy you on them." Ember answered only to see Danny's hands glow dark blue.

'Why is he charging his ice energy within his hands? Don't tell me he is going to finish me off? Wait a minute why am I even thinking this?' Ember asked herself as she continued to watch Danny.

Upon his hands stopping their glow Danny opened them and revealed a new ring and a ice crystal necklace with several gems. Danny then placed the ring back on Ember's finger and the necklace back around her neck.

"You won't be able to melt these even with that supernova attack of yours my Dancing Flame." Danny responded in a loving tone.

"No kidding baby pop. Even though they won't freeze me alive they are even colder then before. Now I have a present for you Babypop. One that I know you are really going to like." Ember purred as she pounced on Danny wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ember are you sure? I mean I didn't think you would be in the mood for this after what happened before." Danny started.

"We have all of eternity to become parents babypop, but right now I want to have some fun with my husband." Ember purred as she began her make out session with Danny.

It wasn't within 20 seconds of their make out session when Ember felt the energy drain out of her body and frowned. She then used the last of it to teleport them on their bed just before she spoke.

"Sorry babypop, but I will have to call a raincheck for my booty call." Ember said in a tired voice.

"It is ok Ember, we have all the time in the ghost zone." Danny replied as he was about to leave the room only to be stop by Ember grabbing his arm.

"Just because we can't go all the way doesn't mean we can't cuddle together babypop. I like having your strong arms wrapped around my body." Ember replied only for another voice to interrupt them.

"I hate to interrupt your moment of fun, but I have something I need to tell the two of you." Came a voice that caused Ember's eyes to glow.

"What is it that you want? I just got my babypop back from his old home, and all I want is some alone time with him is that too much to ask?" Ember hissed.

"I just came to tell you that your girlfriends have been kidnapped along with Johnny Ember." Desiree answered causing a change in tone.

"Who would do such a thing? I know it wasn't Plasmius since I had to deal with him earlier." Danny asked concerned about his friends.

"I didn't see who it was. All I know is that when I came over to see the person left this for the two of you. From what I read it screams trap." Desiree replied causing Danny to spring into action.

"Babypop, don't you dare go and leave me here alone!" Ember hissed.

Danny remembering what happened last time created a clone just before he flew off. Ember upon seeing this once again felt her anger grow.

"Damn it Babypop, Why won't you listen to me?" Ember screeched in anger.

Ember now feeling like her old self sent her flaming mane at Danny's clone only for it to convert into ice. Clone Danny dodged Ember's attack just Desiree placed her under her ghost proof claw.

"Ember until you calm down need a time out!" Desiree replied not liking the way Ember was treating clone Danny.

"I am warning you now let me go, or as soon as I am free I will destroy you!" Ember hissed unable to break free.

"Sorry but your violent mood swings are bad for the baby within your womb. You need to calm down." Desiree replied shocking Ember to the core.

"Baby but how? Plasmius killed my unborn child. I felt the ectoplasm disappear myself." Ember asked not able to believe she was pregnant with Danny child.

"It must be one of your child's own unique abilities. You should be thankful for this. Now you have that special something you had a few days ago back." Desiree said with a hidden sadness in her voice.

"Desiree were are you going?" Clone Danny asked concerned.

"To join Danny as his backup. He doesn't know that Ember is carrying his child once again, so I am going to make sure he comes back to Ember!" Desiree answered with that same hidden sadness.

"I know it won't be able to grant this wish, but I wish you would find the one who would make you happy. Oh and Desiree thank you." Clone Danny said just before the former wishing ghost vanished.

"Now clone babypop, since I have been meaning to talk to you about the subject, since when did you ever have time to become friends with the ghost zone's former wishing ghost?" Ember asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ember couldn't we just do that rain check since you seem to be feeling better now?" Clone Danny asked only for Ember to send her flaming hair at Danny giving him her answer.

"To answer your first question no since I don't do booty calls with clones. Now I want to know the truth Babypop! What kind of relationship did you have with Desiree before we were dating?" Ember asked with a lot of jealousy in her voice.

"My original and Desiree were only friends from what I remember." Clone Danny answered trying to calm the rock diva down.

"Ok clone I want the whole truth or so help me Babypop will have to deal with this woman's scorn!" Ember hissed in jealously.

Clone Danny seeing all this happening instantly knew what was wrong and against his better judgement decided to give his original's wife a reality check.

"I see what is going on Ember, and I can't believe you think so little of us! My original forgives you when you were using him, Get's married to you, and even gives up everything he originally cared for to be with and protect you, and you still doubt his love for you? You better be glad that he has the patience of a saint with you!" Clone Danny said shocking Ember.

Ember was about to speak when Clone Danny cut her off again.

"I am not done yet Ember please let me finish before you speak. However, since you are so insecure about that little fact I will tell you." Clone Danny said causing Ember to calm down.

Clone Danny then went on to explain the entire story to Ember. By the time Clone Danny was finished Ember calmed down.

"Ember tell me do you trust my original?" Clone Danny asked.

"Of course I trust babypop! How could you even ask me a question like that?" Ember asked the clone.

"Well if you trust him then you need to let go of your jealousy, and trust that Danny will always come back to you. If you can't trust Danny, then your marriage will begin to fall apart, and then what you fear most might actually happen.." Clone Danny answered causing Ember's Mood swings to change.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I was having some writers block. As for the Ember and Danny's unborn child it is back since I did give it the unique ability to bring itself back from the void. The will be most like only 3 or 4 more chapters left of this story so I hope this story didn't disappoint anyone yet. R and R people.


	10. Not again!

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of Parole enjoy part ten of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

Ember's realm

"I am going after Danny, now that our child is back, I am going to make sure he comes back safe!" Ember started only for Clone Danny to stop her.

"I can't allow that Ember. Danny told me to watch you, and I am going to do that even if I myself don't like you." Clone Danny stated shocking Ember.

"You are a part of Babypop, but you don't like me? Now that is shocking seeing that all the other clones he created are love me as much as Babypop does." Ember stated looking at the clone funny.

"You may be his 'Dancing Flame', but to me are just the ghost I have to tolerate as long as I exist within Danny or am brought out." Clone Danny stated pissing off Ember.

"Well Dipstick, Babypop loves me, and if I can help it I am not going anywhere!" Ember said with a smile on her face.

"You are so lucky Danny went against his better judgement when he chose to stay with you just like I did when giving you a reality check." Clone Danny said glaring at his original's wife.

"I don't get you clone. You don't like me, and from your attitude towards me wish I was gone, but you still protect me like why?" Ember asked getting ready to fight.

"I am still a part of your husband, and my original. So even though I would love nothing more then to end you, I must protect you since his will is within me." Clone Danny said causing Ember to smile.

Unknown to the two of them a certain vampire ghost was listening to their entire conversation. However, at that exact moment he decided to make his presense known.

"I see so you hate her as much as I do. If it wasn't for her, I would have everything I wanted right now instead of her. Well I guess I am going to have to fix that problem won't I?" Said a voice that made both of their ectoplasm boil.

Ember was about to say something when Clone Danny stopped her. However, Ember wanting nothing more then to completely waste Plasmius did exactly what Clone Danny didn't want her to do.

To Say Plasmius was surprised was an understatement. It had happened so quickly that Plasmius didn't have the chance to get out of the way, go intangible, or teleport away. The end result was Plasmius getting sent into a wall while getting hammered by Ember's ghostly wail.

'Impossible, I thought once I ended that abomination's afterlife that she wouldn't have Daniel's powers anymore.' Vlad thought to himself while he began to scream in pain.

"Daniel, please help me! Save me from your crazy wife!" Vlad pleaded as he changed back into his human form.

"Ok two things. I am not the original Danny I am only but a copy. Also why would I want to help you? You are not only my original's arch enemy, but the being who killed my original's unborn daughter! I hope Ember wail destroy's your body and soul!" Clone Danny said in a cold tone.

'He may not like me but I guess I am the lesser of two evils to him. But I am going to have a talk with Babypop about this clone.' Ember thought to herself.

"Not the answer I was hoping for Danny." Came a voice that he knew well.

Vlad even though he was in pain was shock to see his old collage buddy of all people coming to his rescue. Jack then activated his weapon which made all ghost powers within the room shut down. As a result of this Clone Danny disappeared, and leaving a now ghost powerless Ember and Vlad in the realm.

"So what Danny said is true. You are a ghost Vlad. But for how long?" Jack asked wanting to know.

"Jack while I would love to answer that, don't you think it would be wise to take Ember out before she kills us both?" Vlad asked trying to get Jack to do his dirty work again.

Ember however wasn't going to have any of this and decided if she couldn't kill him with her powers she would do it the old fashioned way.

"I have no grudge against you father, but this man will pay for harming my child the first time around!" Ember said with malice in her voice.

"If what you, and Danny say is true, as much as he does deserve that I can't allow you to do it. I have also come to make you answer for your crimes against Amity. But my question to you before I do that is why did you attack Amity after my were married to my son?" Jack asked with a heavy heart.

"Since you seem like the more level head of babypop's parents I will tell you. Your wife took my husband from me right after that monster killed my child. Baby pop only went to tell you what had happened and your wife stole my husband! He was the only reason I didn't attack Amity anymore and that bitch of yours had the nerve to take him away when I needed him the most!" Ember answered with anger.

"How dare you blame Maddie for your actions! You could have just went to the Fenton household and get Daniel back like any other..." Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence as Ember punched him hard in the face.

"You are lucky I can't use my ghost powers, or I would shred you body with babypop's ghostly wail! Scum like you doesn't deserve to live!" Ember hissed only to get shot in the back by Maddie who was hidden in the Specter Speeder.

Ember looked at Maddie who had a look of pure hatred in her eyes. However, even though Ember was outnumbered she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Sadly for Ember, with two quick shots the first one piercing Ember's womb and the second through he heart, Ember collasped to the floor and felt her energy began to fade.

"It is over Jack, her afterlife force in fading away. As for you Ember justice has been served against you for your crimes against Amity. May you be tortured in hell for all eternity." Maddie hissed just as she watched Ember continue to fade.

"Babypop... won't like... what you... did to me. He will... come and lay waste... to you and Amity... as will as... my girlfriends." Were Ember's last words before her existance faded from the ghost zone.

"Now as for you Vlad, explain to me why I shouldn't have you locked up for not only attacking Amity's citizens and my son in the past, but murder?" Jack asked.

"Jack my friend since you have neutralize all ghost powers within this realm, I am free to explain. I gained my ghost powers from the accident that had happened over 20 years ago back in collage." Vlad started.

"That was my fault I am so sorry Vladdie, but that doesn't excuse your actions between then and now!" Jack answered in a business tone.

"Well unlike Daniel's ghost powers which he can control at will, When I gained my powers I also gained an evil spirit that is bonded down all the way towards my soul." Vlad answered starting his lie.

"However, by the time I found this out the spirit had gained enough control where I could do nothing to stop him. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused you. If only... I was... never..." Vlad never got the chance to finish as Jack gave his collage buddy a look of understanding.

"It is ok Vladdie, I forgive you. In fact thanks to Maddie we also have a smaller version of this so you can finally be in control of your life again." Vlad said as he handed Vlad the device in the form of a ring.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't explain why you confessed to me after Ember nearly killed me!" Maddie said not missing a beat.

"I do love you Maddie, as a dear friend. However, when the evil spirit inside of me saw you, he was bewitched by your beauty. He wanted to make you his own which was the reason why he would try to kill Jack, and at the same time tormented me into saying that I wanted to be with you as more then a friend." Vlad continued working his rotton charm.

Vlad then took a look on his collage friends faces, and when he saw their looks change from business to friendly he knew his sob story worked.

"Well don't worry Vladdie, as long as you wear that ring you will be free of that evil spirit's influence." Jack said with confidence.

"Now let's go home Jack. After getting rid of that thorn in my side I think I deserve a nice bubble bath." Maddie said in a calm tone.

Jack, Maddie, and Vlad entered the Specter Speeder, then within seconds opened a door to the human realm, and left Ember's realm behind. thirty minutes later Danny, and Desiree came back to Ember's realm to find it in ruins. Danny was about to call out to Ember when Desiree stopped him.

"She is gone Danny. I feel two dying ectoplasm signatures here. One belonging to Ember, the other to your unborn child." Desiree said in a grim tone.

"But I thought Plasmius killed my unborn child. How could she come back to life?" Danny asked.

"It was one of your daughter's unique ghost powers. However, I don't know if they will come back this time around Danny. Before Vlad killed your child and Ember survive so it could come back. Now they are both gone." Desiree said with sorrow in her voice.

No sooner did Desiree say this did Danny's mind become filled with all the memories of his clone before his expression changed.

Clockwork's workshop

Clockwork was watching the events that had happened along with the observents. The observents looked on with shock while Clockwork kept his poker face on.

"Clockwork he has lost the bonds that have tied him to the path of evil. All that is needed now is for... No it is a terrible idea." Clockwork said cutting the observent off.

"Danny history with Ember has caused his personality to change. If I did that he would become his evil self. There are only two things I can see that would prevent this from happening." Clockwork said in a nuetral tone.

"Go on since you know what will happen then tell us so we can't prevent Dark Danny from spawning again." The second observant stated.

"The first would be preventing Danny's mother from killing Ember. The second would be stop Danny from ever getting the Amnesia that caused him to get married to Ember." Clockwork answered getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going Clockwork?" The observant asked.

"I am going to give Danny his options. Since I am meddling in the time stream by your orders, I am giving my apprentice his choices." Clockwork stated.

Stage out

Sorry about not posting the Danny/Other Sam showdown. However if you really want to see their fight just post it in your reviews. Also like a few of my other stories there will be an alternate ending to this. Which ending will Danny choose? Only I know that for know. R and R people.


	11. The series finale?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the final part of Danny Mclain after the honeymoon.

(AN: This right here is two chapters combined into one enjoy)

Ember's realm

"Danny this isn't your fault there was nothing you could have done." Desiree started only for Danny to glare at her.

"I could have stayed here to protect her from my former human family! This makes me so angry right now I just want to lay waste to them all!" Danny stated with anger only for Desiree to be more rational.

"Danny you need to think before you act. Going on a rampage and laying waste to Amity won't bring Ember or your child back." Desiree continued.

"No but it will make me feel better. What kind of Man am I if I can't even protect my family? I will tell you what kind a worthless one that is what!" Danny countered.

"What about your promise to your family that you wouldn't become that monster you fought several months ago? While you don't owe anything to your parents or Vlad, you still do owe it to your sister. Unlike your mother and father Jazz was supportive of your marriage to Ember, and even set you free to be with her." Desiree added hoping Danny would listen.

"Damn it! Why did you have to mention that to me? I already lost everything! I gave up my human life so I could be with my wife, and now they take away my wife and child!" Danny said in pain.

"You didn't lose everything Danny. You still have your friends Tucker, Johnny, and Kitty. You also still have me Danny." Desiree said looking into Danny neon green eyes.

Danny listening to the tone of Desiree's voice knew where she was going. Over the period of time he spent with her before his marriage as well as the time he spent with Ember Danny grew up. However Danny decided to turn away before things got worse.

"I am sorry Desiree, but I can't do it even if she is gone and I am... single again." Danny replied saying the term single like it was poison.

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance my young apprentice." Came a voice Danny knew well.

"I have come to give you two choices my apprentice that will change your fate no matter what." Clockwork added.

"You mean that Ember will be brought back and we can be happy again?" Danny asked.

"That is one of the choices you have. I can send you back to a few hours earlier to where you just left your realm so you can rescue your wife." Clockwork started putting a smile on Danny face.

"Clockwork I know this isn't for me, but what is the other path he can choose?" Desiree asked.

"Like I want to hear it, if the first path will let me save my family then I am all for it." Danny answered without caring.

"I know it would be in your best interest to hear your other choice." Clockwork replied knowing he would get Danny's attention.

"Now your other choice is that I can send you back to the day when you get amnesia and prevent yourself from getting it." Clockwork continued.

"Desiree I have to ask you why would I want to go back into the past and prevent the Amnesia from happening? If I did that then me and Ember would never get together. It was the key event that brought us together." Danny said remembering that day.

"Before you go I will let you know sometimes the choice you want isn't always the right one. I won't tell you how each choice will end, but which ever one you choose you won't be able to unchange. This is a one time deal so choose wisely." Clockwork added knowing the outcome of each path.

"Clockwork would making either choice erase any of the memories I have from this time line?" Danny asked.

"No my apprentice you will retain all of your memories no matter which path you choose. However, before you go I have someone who will be going with you." Clockwork said smiling as he handed Danny a small baby wrapped in a sheet.

Danny took a look at her and instantly fell in love. The baby had blue green eyes, and pale white skin. However the biggest tip off to who she was to him was her flaming blue hair that looked familiar to him.

"That is right my apprentice she is the baby of you and Ember. This may be me going soft, but I couldn't let her die again so I saved her before Ember was removed from existing." Clockwork said causing Danny to smile.

Danny was about to ask a question, but he decided not to since he kind of figured what the answer would be.

"You are correct in thinking she is your child. So what will you do now my young apprentice?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

'If it was just me by myself I would go into battle to protect her hands down, but... Damn you Clockwork, why did you throw this on me? Sorry Ember, but I won't be saving you the way I originally wanted.' Danny thought before he answered

"Please Clockwork take me to your realm and show me what happened here. Then I will tell you my decision." Danny said to his mentor.

"I can only meddle but so much my young apprentice. So tell me what is your decision?" Clockwork asked Danny once agai.

Danny thought about it once again, then within moments choose his fate.

"Take me back to the day when I got amnesia Clockwork. From what my clone told me from his memory and your words it sounds like if I went back to try and save her something bad will happen." Danny stated causing two beings to smile and three to shout out of anger.

"I see Johnny, Kitty, and Penelope have revealed themselves. Sorry but I can't have you interfere with this time out!" Clockwork said causing Penelope, Johnny, and Kitty to freeze in time.

"Danny then will be frozen for 5 minutes. I will take you and your daughter to your past. You and your past self will merge and you will be back to square one with your daughter being the exception to that rule. What you do from there is up to you. Lastly my apprentice don't let what happened to you in this timeline affect how you treat your human family. Once you go back their they won't know what they did in this timeline." Clockwork said just before he grabbed Danny and teleported him to the past.

No sooner did Danny disappear did Penelope, Johnny, and Kitty unfreeze. They didn't see Danny anywhere, but they did see Desiree and decided to question the former wishing ghost.

"Desiree, where is Danny? I am going to kill him for not going back to save his wife!" Kitty hissed.

"He is going back to save Ember Kitty. You may not believe it, but Danny is doing the right thing. If he were to go back to a few hours ago he would die along with Ember." Desiree answered.

"You lie Desiree! We all know of your feelings for Danny! We also know that before Ember made her plan you had the..." Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree hit him with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"You idiot, didn't you see the baby he had with him? He has to take her with him and taking her to a battle field won't be the best thing for a father to do! As much as I know Danny loves Ember, and good parent would put their offspring before their lover!" Desiree said disappointed in Danny's ghostly friends.

"Desiree does have a point with that. I wouldn't take an innocent child into a battle field. Especially with those crazy parents of his." Kitty responded seeing Desiree's point.

"I don't believe you how about we take our anger out on you for letting Danny do that!" Penelope replied only for Desiree to frown.

"Or we can go to Danny's human home and take out the ones who caused Ember to lose her afterlife. While Danny can't do it because it would turn him into a monster, for us it would look like we were avenging a friend." Desiree countered.

"We do owe his mother and sister payback for ruining our girls night out some time ago." Kitty started.

"Kitty as much as I want to make her suffer, remember Jazz was the only one living there who was for Danny, and Ember being together. Otherwise Danny may have never been married to Ember in the first place." Desiree reminded her.

"She has a point there Kitty, so for now we will leave her alone." Penelope said in a cool tone.

"Fine, but everyone else who ever caused Danny and Ember grief will suffer this biker chick's fury!" Kitty screamed getting herself pumped!

Fenton works four hours later

Upon finding out what had happened in the ghost zone from her father Jazz's mood went from calm to all out fury. To say she was pissed off was an understatment.

"You lost your minds haven't you? Do you know what will happen when Danny finds out that you ended his wife? He will come after your heads, and become that monster he promised he wouldn't become!" Jazz hissed in anger.

Maddie, Vlad, and Jack looked at Jazz like she grew a second head. Then remembering that Danny entrusted Jazz with his secrets decided to fish for information.

"What are you talking about Jazz? Danny never made us a promise that he wouldn't become a monster." Maddie responded back clueless.

"Oh yeah I forgot Clockwork made it so you didn't find out his secret or remember his promise back then. But I still remember it. But what you did could have set off the birth of Dark Danny!" Jazz stated with her face turning red.

"Jasmine what on earth are you talking about?" Vlad asked not following.

"Since they know the truth about you I will tell you everything. Some time ago in another timeline Me, Tucker, Sam, Mom, and Dad all died in an explosion at the nasty burger. As a result Danny goes to live with you Vlad. While he was under your care he made a request to have his humanity removed so he wouldn't feel anymore pain." Jazz started recalling the tragic birth of a monster.

"Upon doing this his emotionless ghost half rips the ghost out of you Vlad. Then when Danny merges with your evil ghost half and becomes this monster." Jazz finished by showing the adults Dark Danny's picture.

"My little boy would never become a heartless monster. He loves his family too much to become that knowing the truth." Maddie said having faith in her son.

"I don't know with what you, and Vlad did to him he would have plenty of reason to break that promise he made. Dad even though you didn't attack Ember of his child you still helped and didn't stop mom so that makes you just as guilty." Jazz said while glaring at the adults.

"So you are telling me Daniel might come and try to kill us?" Vlad said in shock.

"Yes and all because you couldn't let Danny be happy with his new family! If you hadn't noticed Danny's attitude towards everything has changed since he got married to Ember." Jazz started once again.

"I know she poisoned my son and turned him into what he is now!" Maddie started.

"Wrong mom she didn't. Danny at first was willing to spend time with us but because of Sam and her 'issues' Danny gave up being the hero of Amity, and choose to stay with his wife. However, at the same time he did come here to get your help with his formerly pregnant wife as well as try to do some family bonding. However Mom you and your hatred for Ember kept pushing him away, then Vlad had to go and kill Danny unborn child, which in turn caused the rest of this to happen!" Jazz said now out of breath.

"Warning ecto intruder alert! Warning ecto intruder alert!" The computer system in the house said in Danny voice causing everyone to become on high alert.

"Maddie you may hate me for this later, but we are going to have to stop our son. One way or another." Jack said causing Maddie to glare at him.

"I won't let you harm one hair on my son's head! He may have been corrupted by Ember, but we can still save him. Even if we have to leave Amity and live in the hills I will do it if it means having my son back! Maddie hissed causing someone to clap.

"I am sorry bitch, but Danny isn't here right now." Kitty said after she stopped clapping.

"However, we are here to make sure that all of you suffer for what you have done to our friend!" Johnny said shocking everyone there.

"Especially you Maddie! What you did to Ember is unforgivable! She had recovered her child due to it's own power, but you went and killed Ember and her child for a second time!" Desiree hissed not telling them the full truth.

"As for you Jazz, I know we have had pass beef, but since we know you didn't do anything to wrong our friend you can either come with us, or you can..." Johnny never got the chance to finish as she walked over to Johnny, Kitty, and Desiree.

"Jasmine Fenton get away from those monsters this instant!" Maddie said only for Jazz to ignore her.

"They aren't the monsters mom, you three are. I know none of them would aid in ending or even think about ending an innocent baby's life ghost or not. I never thought I would say this, but I am ashamed to call you my family." Jazz said with sorrow in her heart.

"Are you ok with this Jazz? You know what we are going to do to them right?" Desiree asked.

"Normally I would fight against you, but after what they did to my little brother they deserve what they get." Jazz said shocking everyone in the room.

"Sorry but I won't let that happen not on my watch!" Vlad said as he changed into his alter ego looking at the ghostly trio.

"I won't let you harm a hair on Jack or Maddie's heads! I love them as dear friends!" Plasmius said causing Jack to frown.

"Vladdie I know we are outnumbered, but change back before that evil spirit takes you over!" Jack said with worry causing everyone on the other side to laugh.

Plasmius not liking this went on the offensive and sucker punched Johnny sending him flying. Kitty now pissed off decided to use her ace in the hole her banishing kiss. The only one who knew what it did was Maddie, however before she could warn Vlad he was hit causing him to vanish.

"Jack don't let that bimbo's kiss hit you. If it does you will be banished. We can get Vlad back, but we have to get her to bring him back within 12 hours or he is gone forever." Maddie replied only to get hit in the face with Desiree's sledgehammer fist.

"I read Danny's files. I wish that Danny never got amnesia in the first place!" Maddie said only for Desiree to glow and not comply.

"Thanks for the power boost, but Danny set me free with a wish of his own some time ago." Desiree said as she once again hit Maddie with her sledgehammer fist.

"Stay away from my wife you putrid stinking wishing ghost!" Jack said firing the Fenton bazooka only to miss completely.

Jack was so focused on saving Maddie from Desiree that he didn't notice Kitty blow another kiss at him hitting it's mark. Maddie then watched in horror as her husband disappeared from her plan of existance leaving her to fight three ghosts by herself.

"You are all alone you heartless monster. Now I am going to do to you what me and Danny did to that doppleganger of Sam!" Desiree said in a very icy tone.

"I don't think so Fenton battle house activate!" Maddie said causing all of her homes defenses to become active.

Maddie then pulled out her ecto staff, turned on her Specter Deflector, and went into Battle mode. Johnny was the first to attack sending his shadow in to attack. Maddie seeing this coming quickly put on her Fenton goggles, and threw a flash gernade causing everyone in the room to be blinded. Using this to her advantage Maddie pulled out a Fenton Thermos, and quickly captured Johnny, and his shadow.

'Two down, two to go. Though I am going to have to beat them quickly before time runs out.' Maddie though to herself.

Kitty seeing that Maddie was preoccupied went in to ring her neck only for her to get the shock of a lifetime. Maddie seeing this grabbed Kitty by her neck causing her great pain.

"You will bring back my husband, this instant!" Maddie hissed in Kitty's face.

"I will gladly... do that when... you bring back... Danny's wife and child! In fact... I don't... care if... I die again! Knowing that... Danny hates you... and your husband... is gone for... good is enough... to make me... smile!" Kitty said in a weak tone while spitting in Maddie's face.

Maddie at this point threw Kitty across the room who at this point was so weak that she just went through everything since she couldn't stay solid. Everyone in the room at this moment then watched as Kitty's ectoplasmic energy vanished in the same way that Ember's did. However when Maddie saw that Jack and Vlad didn't return she put two and two together.

Desiree seeing this glared at Maddie who in return threw a simple gernade at Desiree. Desiree frowned at this until the bomb exploded releasing ectoplasmic goo in all directions. The end result was Desiree screaming in pain from Maddie's last attack.

Maddie seeing that her opponent off balamce pull out what appeared to be a handgun, and with one quick pull of the trigger fired all six green bullets that went in but not out. However to Maddie's horror instead of Desiree's energy fading like Kitty's it instead caused Desiree to grow in size. It was then that Jazz spoke up to answer her unasked question.

"I saw the crazy things you were building to try and harm Ember, so I sabotoged that last one you made. Instead of ectoranium bullets I froze Dad's ecto Dejecto into bullets and put them in all your weapons." Jazz said causing Maddie to gasp in horror.

By the time Desiree was done growing The entire Fenton works building was destroyed due to Desiree's growth. Desiree then quickly grabbed Maddie and proceeded to squeeze her like a grape.

'Why isn't my Specter Deflector working on her? Even if she has increased in size and power she would at least be stunned.' Maddie thought before she spoke.

"Damn it why isn't my Specter Deflector working?" Maddie asked no one.

"It is working foolish mortal. However due to you 'giving' me such a power boost I barely even feel it. Now before I end you I will let you know something. Danny is going back to make sure none of this never happens. However, he will remember everything that happened here so no matter what he will never look at you the same again." Desiree said just before she crushed 90% of the bones in Maddie's body killing her in the process.

Clockwork's workshop at the exact same moment

Danny frowned watching the final battle between his friends and former family. Danny was about to say something when Clockwork stopped him.

"I know how you feel Danny. Even though they made your life hell and you claimed you didn't care for them you still loved them deep down. You just wished that your all of your family and friends had the same attitude towards your marriage as Jazz and Tucker did." Clockwork said to Danny.

"Thank you clockwork for showing me how this all ends. I guess this is goodbye. Clockwork I know it will be a pain, but please take care of my Daughter since I won't be able to do it myself." Danny said with some sorrow in his voice.

"Danny your child will be going with you. I already enfused one of my time pendents within her that can't be removed. It is set to activate when you get back to the past. Now it is time for the two of you to go back and make sure none of this happens." Clockwork said as he handed Danny his daughter and sent him into the past.

Fenton works 13 1/2 months in the past

Danny arrived in his old room, and for a second was face to face with his past self. However before he could say anything to him the present (AN: For this time) and Future Danny's combined and future Danny's mind took over. Danny then grabbed his sleeping daughter just before his ghost sense went off.

'Well here comes Ember to try and finish me off. This isn't going to be good I can't let her hurt our child.' Danny thought to himself as Ember made her presense known.

Ember was about to attack when she saw the little ghost boy Danny was holding and lost her nerve.

'What is the dipstick doing with a child? I better get out of here before he notices me, and tries to capture me.' Ember thought to herself.

Ember now having no reason to attack Danny disappeared into a whirlwind of flames. Danny already knowing what had happened looked into his daughter's eyes, and sighed.

"The first time your mother see's you, and she runs away from you? I can't blame her though she doesn't know you were born from us. Which reminds me you need a name. I got it what do you think of Sierra?" Danny asked his little girl.

Danny took a look at her response and smiled.

"Well then Sierra, it is time for us to go to sleep." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Good night Sierra, I love you with all my being." Danny said just before he created a crib of ice and placed his little girl within it.

The end?

Sorry for not posting this sooner, but I had a few ideas I wanted to let out. I highly doubt I will make another sequal to this story, and as for the alternate ending? I won't be doing that either but here is how that would have ended. Danny, Ember, and the baby wouldn't have lived. For my quad reviewer I hope that this was enough suffering for her as she not only lost her daughter, but she lost her husband, and her life before she it was all said and done. R and R people.


End file.
